The Adventures of the Sex God Savior
by Zeledus
Summary: The Adventures of the Sex-God Savior and the Drool-Worthy Death Eater. Harry comes to a disturbing revelation about a man he had always thought he hated. He simply couldn't help it, Lucius Malfoy was absolutely delicious.
1. Part One

**The Adventures of the Sex-God-Savior and the Drool-Worthy-Death-Eater**

Pairing: Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy

Rating: M

Lovable! Draco, Possessive! Lucius

Warnings: Sexual content, slash, foul language, and a title that is almost entirely unrelated to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters, plots or otherwise associated with it.

A/N: This fan-fiction doesn't correspond completely with the 7th book, a lot of the characters that died in Deathly Hallows are alive in this fiction.

* * *

Harry knew something was seriously wrong with him. This...was not natural. Everything had been so black and white until now. He knew how things were. Hermione was a know-it-all, Ron was obnoxious, Draco Malfoy was still a git, Voldemort was dead forever and Lucius Malfoy was not attractive at all...right?

Wrong. Because he was. He was absolutely drool worthy. He infiltrated Harry's dreams, made his hours in office duty bearable, caused him to space out during dinner at the Weasley's, and made Ginny's advances on him seem not so terrible.

Oh yes, something was very, very wrong.

It was hard to say when this had all started. Perhaps it had always been there, lurking beneath the surface of his mind while he was too busy worrying about everything else. Was it when he was sauntered up to the Weasley family in Flourish and Blotts? Or was it the power and intoxicating presence he had in the Department of Mysteries? Was it the way he had looked the night of the Final Battle, somber and for once in his life, modest?

He supposed it didn't matter. At some point, Lucius Malfoy had poisoned his mind, and Harry couldn't find it in himself to want a cure. Now working in close proximity to him, both of them in the same branch of the Ministry, and his involvement with the order, Harry was hard pressed to avoid him. Every day he passed the older man, and every day his attraction to him grew deeper.

"Harry! Harry, are you listening to me?"

"Oh, er, what?" Hermione sighed deeply, setting her glass back down on the table and turning to look at him.

"Honestly, Harry, what is wrong with you lately? You're distracted all the time, and you get this dreamy look on your face."

"It's nothing, 'Mione. I'm...a little out of it, I guess." He said, scratching the back of his head and leaning back in his chair. He was having Sunday dinner with Hermione and Ron, who had finally gotten over themselves and gotten married the past year. The food was delicious and the couple wasn't arguing for once, but here he was, lost in those icy grey eyes...

"You're more than out of it, mate. If I didn't know better, I'd say you fancy someone." Ron said, causing Harry's eyes to widen.

"No way...you do!"

"Of course I don't, Ron. Don't be ridiculous." Harry said hastily, picking up his fork and pushing his peas around a bit.

"I'm not so sure, Harry, you do seem to be day dreaming a lot..." Hermione said with a playful smile and a nudge. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled despite his panic. If they ever found out he was day dreaming about a former Death Eater and Voldemort supporter they'd freak out. Besides it was just a phase...a...a temporary loss of sanity, right? Right.

"I should really go, I've got an early day at the office tomorrow." He said with a rather fake yawn. He pushed his chair back and stood up, heading for the door. Hermione and Ron exchanged glances and knowing smiles.

"Thanks for dinner and everything!" He said, apparating with a _crack_. He breathed out deeply, safe from his friends' dangerous curiosity in his apartment. He headed to his bathroom, suddenly genuinely tired and craving a hot shower.

It was deathly quiet in his empty apartment, and the silence and hot water caressing his tired limbs caused his mind to drift off into a fantasy he'd never admit having to anyone, ever.

_Long, slender fingers ran down his chest tweaking his nipples harshly as a hot mouth assaulted his neck..._

Harry moaned softly, the steam of the shower making him hazy as his hand trailed over his own body, wishing desperately that his hands were those of a certain Malfoy.

"_My, my Harry, you are excited." One sinful hand gripped him, stroking his flesh without mercy. _

His head fell back in ecstasy, leaning against the cool wall. Harry touched himself roughly, moving fast just as he imagined he would. His lips parted in a groan, murmuring his name.

"Lucius..."

"_Come for me, love." Lucius whispered huskily, nipping at Harry's ear and squeezing his erection._

Harry shuddered, crying out as he came. He panted as he floated blissfully in his post orgasmic haze. He came down slowly, opening his eyes as the water became luke warm. He turned itoff and got out, toweling himself off and going to bed, feeling relaxed and sated for the time being.

* * *

Lucius scowled, throwing the letter down on his desk violently. Like hell he was going to share his office with...with _him_. As if his current situation wasn't bad enough! The delectable little brat...showing off his luscious arse and looking at him as if he'd like nothing more than to be bent over his desk. He was a damn tease and now they were expecting him to spend his days locked up in a small room with the sex god savior?

He jumped slightly at the knock at the door, though he immediately cursed himself for it. Malfoys do not _jump_. His scowl deepened as he stood up, jerking the door open. His heart skipped a beat, finding the very object of his desires standing outside the door.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" He snapped.

"Er...surely you know we're to share this office now?" The boy stuttered, flushing slightly. Lucius fought off the urge to press him against the wall.

"Unfortunately." He said with a sneer, taking a step to the side to let Harry pass. His body tensed as the boy walked by, brushing his chest lightly with his shoulder. He shut the door soundly and walked to his desk, his eyes on Harry's back as he set his things down on the empty desk positioned exactly opposite of his so they would be facing each other. Oh, that little minx, leaning over like that...

"Now, if you don't mind I have a lot of work to do, so please be quiet, Potter." Lucius said, sitting down at his desk and leaning over his work. However, it proved to be difficult to concentrate. Harry didn't say a word, quietly placing his things on his new desk. Though his eyes flickered up every once in a while, resting on Lucius for a moment and then darting away nervously. The elder Malfoy shifted in his seat, reading the same paragraph over and over and understanding it less each time. The boy was driving him mad and he wasn't even doing anything!

Harry finally took his seat at his desk and Lucius sighed a little. Perhaps he would work now and stop distracting him so much. He was quite wrong of course, because it seemed Potter had a habit of sucking on his quill as he thought. Lucius found his eyes being pulled upward to watch as he sucked the quill between those soft pink lips and cursed internally. He'd never get any work done...

The day was extremely unproductive, spent looking blankly at his papers and looking heatedly at Potter's mouth. As they stood up to leave at 5 later that day, there seemed to be a tension in the air around them. Harry gathered his things slowly, keeping his eyes averted from Lucius' as much as possible. Lucius moved briskly, thoroughly frustrated.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said, leaving quickly. Lucius twitched slightly, even when he was timid he was delicious.

* * *

Harry was so distracted in the next few days that even Ron was becoming concerned. Hermione was positively fussing over him any chance she got, pressing for the source of his problems. Harry made up any excuse he could, hard day at work, plain fatigue, anything but the truth. That he was being shut up in a room with the sexiest man alive and he couldn't fucking _think_.

He arrived for work like normal that day, promising himself that some how he would get his report done today no matter how hot Lucius Malfoy was. Of course he always said that, and then the elder Malfoy always looked so much hotter than Harry expected and his plans were ruined. Today, Lucius Malfoy came striding into the room as usual, black cloak billowing and silver blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. He looked arrogant and irritated as usual, though today he seemed even more annoyed than usual.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy." He said politely, hoping for at least one glance, one moment of those stone grey eyes on his. Lucius looked over at him for a split second, sneering slightly.

"It is far from good, Mr. Potter." He snarled, taking his seat and shuffling papers. Harry frowned, genuinely concerned.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If I can help in any way, please let me know." He said. Lucius looked up briefly, and their eyes met. For a moment, Harry couldn't breathe properly. He was sure he would suffocate when Lucius' lips curved upward delicately. Harry blushed furiously, smiling back stupidly and looking back down at his work suddenly.

It was absolutely pathetic that one look and a half smile could make Harry lose his mind. He was really falling quite hard for Malfoy, wasn't he? He paused, his hand stilling over the parchment. It was more than simple attraction. He took a deep breath. He _liked_ Lucius Malfoy. Of all the things that had happened to Harry Potter, this, he had to say, really took him by surprise.

* * *

"Sirius, I need help." His godfather looked at him from his seat at the kitchen table in Grimmauld place, worry coloring his expression. Ever since his return from the veil - thanks to Hermione's genius - he had been violently protective of Harry, almost to the point of smothering him with his newly found fatherly instincts.

"What is it Harry?"

"Well...have you ever...fallen for someone you least expected?" Sirius' eyebrows furrowed at this and he suddenly became suspicious.

"Harry...who exactly have you fallen for?"

"Er..."

"Harry..."

"Malfoy..." He muttered quietly.

"Malfoy." Sirius stated, his eyes widening a little bit.

"That greasy, pointy faced git that bullied you your entire life?"

"No, no, not _that_ Malfoy! Lucius Malfoy." Sirius' jaw dropped and he got to his feet suddenly, his wand drawn.

"What kind of evil curse..."

"Sirius! Honestly..." His wand drooped a little bit and he stared at his godson. He sat down heavily.

"Lucius Malfoy...the ex-death eater..."

"He changed sides."

"The arrogant..."

"You can't even talk about being arrogant."

"The _old_..."

"He's not that old!"

"Draco's father."

"I can manage..."

"Does he feel the same way?"

"Uh, well..."

"You haven't told him yet, have you?"

"No." Sirius sighed, leaning back in his chair and shaking his head in disbelief. Harry huffed, sitting down in the chair across from him, burying his face in his hands.

"You really like that prat, don't you?" Sirius asked, incredulous even at this revelation.

"Yeah..." Harry muttered behind his hands. Sirius was silent for a couple moments and then he declared.

"If he hurts you I'll cut his balls off." Harry sputtered in surprised laugher, removing his hands to look at his godfather. He stopped laughing suddenly, looking down at the table.

"I don't even know if he likes me too. What if I tell him and he gives me that sneer? I mean, it's such a sexy sneer, but still..." Sirius grimaced, shuddering slightly. He shook his head, as if that would repel the very thought of Lucius Malfoy being referred to as sexy.

"Listen, Harry, you won't know until you tell him. If he rejects you, then hey, he's still the same arrogant git he ever was. If he returns your feelings, then you see where it goes from there."

"Do you think I'm insane, Sirius?"

"Uh, well, honestly, yes. But regardless, you should follow your heart."

"Your godfatherly abilities astound me." Harry muttered, his face falling back into his hands. Sirius reached over and patted his back awkwardly.

* * *

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks cried happily, embracing him as she walked into the hallway of Grimmauld place. Her hair was a bright blonde that night, her purple eyes twinkling with joy. She was very pregnant with her second child, her first cradled in her arms, and she smiled as she stepped back beside Remus.

"Hello, Harry." He said, his weary face relaxed as he smiled at him.

"Hello Professor Lupin, Tonks. You look great." He said, walking with them into the living room.

The rest of the order were lounging about the room, looking at ease. It was still strange, seeing all of their faces shining with joy when he had grown so used to seeing them in varying shades of distress and hurt. The order had no mission now, Voldemort dead and his supporters either imprisoned or in hiding, but they stayed together anyway. They were a family now.

Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny smiled at him as he walked in and he waved to Remus and Tonks before joining them. The couple went to join Mr. Weasley, Sirius and Severus. Harry took a seat on the couch in between Fred and George, who each slung and arm around him and grinned.

"Hey, mate!"

"How are you?"

"We've been wondering why you never stop by..."

"It saddens us greatly, Harry..."

"Absolutely brings us to tears, actually..."

"Honestly. Our hearts beat..."

"As one..."

"For you!" They said together. Harry laughed at Ron's expression, who looked rather ill. Hermione giggled, hiding her grin behind her hand and Ginny smiled, but looked a little longingly at him. She had been smitten with him more than ever since the war had ended. Harry liked Ginny as a friend, and more so like a sister than as a lover. He felt sorry for it, but he had told her he had no interest in being in a relationship. She had been crushed, and even now, when Fred and George were obviously joking, she looked heart broken.

"Hey, George, Fred. I'm sorry, I've been a little busy lately."

"Oh, please. He's been distracted by a love interest, if you want my opinion." Hermione said with a snort and a sing-songy voice. Fred and George gasped in unison.

"Oh! My heart!"

"Harry...I thought we had something!" They cried, grabbing their chests and looking absolutely stricken with pain.

"I have not." He muttered, rather unconvincingly, even he had to admit. He was about to change the topic, say something about Quidditch so Ron would start blabbing, but then he froze. His eyes locked on the door way, where both of the Malfoys now stood. He wasn't staring at Draco though, what caught his attention was Lucius Malfoy.

The man looked absolutely stunning. His tall form seemed even more imposing tonight, draped in an expensive cloak lined in fur. His long, thin fingers held his cane, silver rings glinting in the fire light much like his cold silver eyes. As if he knew he was being looked at, his eyes turned on Harry. They met his gaze intensely, and as long as Harry was not insane, his lips curled upward slightly in a smirk that made Harry shudder.

"Mate?" Ron's voice cut into his trance. He blinked and looked over at him. Ron was frowning and Hermione was looking back and forth between him and Lucius, a look of comprehension dawning on her face. Harry gave her a meaningful look and she kept her mouth shut. He thanked her mentally and looked back at Ron.

"Yeah?"

"You alright?"

"Oh, yeah." He said casually, though he couldn't help himself from glancing over at Lucius and swallowing thickly as his eyes collided with shining silver again. He was being rather conspicuous and wanted to hit himself for so blatantly staring at the man. _But he was staring back..._

"Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Weasley called at that moment and Harry got up quickly, thankful for the interruption as he hurried into the kitchen.

* * *

Of course he should have known that the awkwardness of the night was far from over. Was it coincidence that he sat immediately opposite of Lucius Malfoy? Or that they sat at the end of the table, thus removed from the heat of the conversation and left to talk to each other? He wondered if this was good or bad.

"Hello, Harry." Lucius said politely, though the look he gave him and the use of his first name made Harry's skin tingle slightly.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." He replied, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice and averting his eyes.

"Call me Lucius, please." He said, a certain tone to his voice that made Harry's cheeks heat up.

"Alright...are you having a good day Mr...er, Lucius..." Harry blushed even more, feeling stupid and blundering.

"My day has turned out to be rather...interesting. "

"Oh?"

"Yes, I believe I have come to see some things I hadn't before."

"Really..."

"Really, and I quite like what I see." He said, looking at Harry intensely, his eyes looking over his face. The brunette's heart skipped and Lucius simply gave him that gorgeous, sexy smirk. He was probably as red as a tomato as he began to eat, his mind whirling with disbelief. Was he..._flirting_ with him? Harry felt a bit giddy at the thought...

Dinner was slow and Harry felt as if he spent more time blushing and stuttering than eating as he met Lucius' eyes and attempted to talk to him like a normal, sane person. By the time it was over and everyone was leaving, Harry was completely flustered and bent out of shape.

Almost everyone was gone now, Sirius was in the kitchen sneering at Kretcher to stop being so lazy and get the dishes done and Harry was just about to go in to floo home when a silky voice made him pause.

"Harry." He looked around slowly, his heart skipping within his chest.

"Yes?" He asked breathlessly. Lucius came toward him, his form towering over the younger man. He hooked a strong, ringed finger under his chin and peered down at him, a slight smirk on his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said softly, so close to his face that he could smell the faint scent of wine and feel the heat of his breath. That simple sentence took his breath away.

"Right..." He said softly. Lucius' smirk widened and he removed his finger slowly, letting it whisper down Harry's collar bone gently before he stepped away and strode out the door. Harry's skin felt like it was on fire, he let out the breath he had been holding and sank against the wall. Lucius Malfoy was flirting with him. Surely, that's what that was.

Harry smiled suddenly, feeling like a love-sick school girl as he ran his fingers over the trail Lucius' fingers had made on his collar.


	2. Part Two

**The Adventures of the Sex-God Savior and the Drool-Worthy Death Eater**

All the same warnings and disclaimers and what-not apply to this chapter as well.

* * *

If Lucius wasn't mistaken - which was most definitely the case, for Malfoys were _never _mistaken. Mistakes were for the lesser folk. - Harry was absolutely smitten with him. He'd always thought the boy was frightened of him, intimidated perhaps? Yet that day in the office, when he had graced him with his smile, he was almost certain it was not fear that caused his face to flush.

Oh, no. Harry Potter, the Golden Boy Savior, was _attracted_ to him. The thought surprised Lucius. Mostly because he was pleased by it. His own reaction to it was a shock to him, because instead of rejoicing about the fact that Harry was damn sexy and he was probably fantastic in bed, he had found himself wondering if the boy was only attracted. Whether he _liked _Lucius.

The elder Malfoy had paused at this thought, setting his wine glass down and staring into the fire in near awe. Since Narcissa's death, Lucius had been colder than ever. His wife had been very dear to him, the love of his life and while he had always recognized his attraction to men, he hadn't seen himself having feelings for anyone after she died.

Yet, Harry...he was different. He felt his lips curling into a smile as he thought of his adorable blush. He supposed he should have been at least a little concerned about his age. Harry was the same age as his son, but he was of age now, right? So nothing illegal. Not that laws had ever stopped him before, of course.

So he made it a sort of mission, to test the waters, observe how Harry reacted to him. The dinner seemed to confirm it for him. He made sure to sit across from him, away from the rest of the group. He had been very pleased with the results, yet one last test to make sure couldn't hurt.

When he had had Harry in hallway alone, breathless with his presence, it was all he could do not to kiss him right there. But where would the fun be in that?

No, he had much better plans...

* * *

When Harry walked into his office the next morning, he was disappointed to find it empty. He took his seat at his desk and started in on his work, wondering where Lucius was. He had been shivering in anticipation for this morning, just to see him. He had it so bad.

The brunette quickly lost himself in his work, and so when a soft husky voice washed over his ear he stiffened, just barely biting back a moan.

"Good morning, Harry." Said man swallowed, his groin flooding with warmth much to his chagrin.

"G-good morning, Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh, please call me Lucius, remember?" The man was practically purring and Harry wondered if he made that noise in other situations too. He turned to look at him and stopped breathing. His hair was loose, hanging around his face, the platinum blonde locks shimmering. The man smelled delicious, and he felt slightly heady from it, not to mention his face was so close and his thin smirking lips taunting him.

Slowly, he met his eyes and gasped softly at the look in them. Burning desire, and a softly simmering affection. Harry couldn't help himself, he only had to shift forward a centimeter before their lips met. It was a hot whisper of a kiss, though it hardly stayed that way for long because soon Lucius was pressing forward.

Harry moaned as their lips crashed together. Suddenly Lucius' hand was buried in his unruly hair, gripping it and pulling his head back so he could kiss the boy deeper. Harry's head was spinning, heart beating against his chest so hard he was sure Lucius could hear it. His hands were somehow clutching the older man's robes, holding him close as his tongue delved into his mouth and took Harry's breath away.

When they parted, the brunette was panting softly. _Avada Kedavra _eyes met stony grey and he whispered one word.

"Wow..." Lucius' lips quirked upward, his hand moving around to cup his face. The man's thumb rubbed along Harry's lower lip which was red and slightly swollen from their none-too-gentle kiss. He looked as if he was thinking very hard about something, and when he leaned in and caught his lips in another kiss, it was drastically different than the last.

This one was soft, searching, and mind-bogglingly passionate. It made Harry melt, his arms wrapping around the older man's neck, fingers tangling in silky blonde hair. He gasped as he was pulled from his chair. Lucius spun him around until he was sitting in the chair, pulling him forward and into his lap. He moaned in surprise as long arms wrapped around his back, pushing him against the older man's body.

They kissed for what seemed like forever, a long, hot blur of pleasure that had Harry panting again as they parted. He rested his head against Lucius' forehead and tried to catch his breath.

"Lucius..."

"Yes?" His voice sounded different. It was warm and laced with something Harry had never heard in his tone before.

"What...what does this mean?"

"Hmm, what would you like it to mean?" Lucius asked with a hint of amusement. Harry pulled back slightly, meeting the man's eyes briefly before flushing a bit and looking down.

"I...I really like you." He said quietly. Lucius was silent for a moment, afraid, Harry looked back up at him only to gasp at the smile he saw on his face. The back of Lucius' hand raised to caress the side of his cheek. Barely breathing, Harry leaned into the touch.

"I am quite fond of you, Harry." He said, causing Harry to smile broadly.

"I was so afraid you would reject me." He admitted, blushing.

"I've surprised myself with how much I've taken to you. At first I thought I only found you incredibly handsome." Harry's face reddened even more. "Yet, I believe it is more than that."

"I thought the same thing. Only I thought you were absolutely drool worthy."

"Oh, you don't think that anymore?" Lucius asked, a wicked sort of smile on his lips.

"N-no...I do." Harry stuttered, smiling sheepishly. Lucius leaned in, kissing the side of Harry's mouth slightly.

"I admit I was under-phrasing a bit. For you are utterly _delectable_." He all but hissed. Harry shivered, his fingers clutching at the older man's shoulders.

"Especially when you're so responsive...I wonder, are you so sensitive every where else too?" He asked quietly, his tongue teasing Harry's lips, smiling at how the boy gasped and moaned.

"You'll have to find out." He breathed.

"Mmm, I _do_ like that idea. Yet..." He kissed him firmly. "We are supposed to be working." He said. Harry smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"Er, right. Got a little distracted, you know."

"Indeed." Lucius said, his lips still curled into a smile. It was odd seeing the elder Malfoy smile so much, but none-the-less, it made Harry's heart warm. He made him smile...He moved from the man's lap, letting him walk back to his desk before taking his seat again.

Harry grinned softly as he sat down, Lucius' warmth still present on the leather. As they worked, their eyes would meet occasionally, each time causing a rush of warmth to spread over Harry's face. This had to be some kind of dream.

* * *

"Harry? ...Harry?" He started, looking over at Hermione suddenly.

"What?"

"You have that look on your face again, only..." She paused, a look of sudden comprehension dawning on her face. She smiled. "Something happened...between you and Mr. Malfoy." She said. Harry sighed, Hermione was way to perceptive for her own good. Despite his attempt at annoyance, a smile crept it's way onto his face. Lucius...

Hermione gasped, covering an awe-induced giggle.

"Oh my god. Are you...did he...?"

"Yeah." Harry breathed, his lips tingling with the very memory. His fingers played over the tea cup in front of him, which he had been neglecting as he stared into space and dreamt of a certain Malfoy.

"I can't believe it...what will everyone say?" Harry blinked, frowning a bit. He hadn't really thought much of that, at least he knew that Sirius wouldn't make a big deal out of it. Then again, that was before he knew that his godson had been on Lucius Malfoy's lap being kissed into oblivion. He decided he would leave that tiny part out. What his godfather didn't know couldn't hurt him.

"Er..."

"Is it official?"

"I wouldn't say that. I know he feels the same way about me though, and it only happened just yesterday, so..." Harry was interrupted by a sharp tapping at the window. He looked over at the window, seeing a large black eagle owl hovering there. He didn't recognize it, but stood to open the window anyway. The owl stuck out it's leg to offer a large scroll tied in a red silk ribbon.

Harry took it from the owl's leg, petting it's head and feeding it a bit of biscuit. The owl hooted, nibbling on it as it waited for Harry to read the letter. Harry untied the ribbon and unrolled the parchment. It was a heavy, creamy paper, whoever had sent it was surely rich and powerful.

_To Mr. Harry Potter_

_Ron and Hermione Weasley's residence,_

_Tea Room _

_From Mr. Lucius Malfoy _

_Harry, _

_I would like to cordially invite you to dinner at the Malfoy Manor this Friday evening, at 6 o'clock. I sincerely hope you accept my invitation. I am quite anxious to see you again, Mr. Potter. _

_Yours,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Harry smiled, the letter was so formal, yet he could hear the words leaving Lucius' mouth in a purr. He turned the parchment over and took a quill from Hermione. He wrote a response.

_Lucius,_

_I would love to come to dinner, I couldn't possibly turn down a chance to see you. I will be there on Friday._

_Love,_

_Harry_

He sent the response back with the owl and leaned back in his chair, smiling.

"Wow, Harry, you're glowing from a _letter_." Hermione said, stifling a giggle.

"I know..." Harry said dreamily. Somehow, he just didn't care. He was completely taken by Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

"Harry, how many times are you going to change your clothes?"

Said man stared blankly at his wardrobe. How was someone like _him_ supposed to dress to have dinner with someone like Lucius bloody Malfoy? He was currently in a pair of black slacks, black dress shoes and a tight grey undershirt. He couldn't for the life of him choose a shirt to wear. Was this formal? What did 'formal' and 'casual' even mean to a Malfoy anyway?

"As many times as I have to! Oh, Hermione, you're a girl, help me!" He called desperately. Hermione rolled her eyes, pushing Harry's door open to his room and walking in. She shot a glance at the pile of discarded shirts on the bed with a shake of her head and a smile.

"You're acting like a girl." She told him, shifting through the hangers in the wardrobe. She pulled out one, eyed it for a moment and then pushed it at him.

"Try that one. It matches your eyes." She said. Harry looked down at the emerald green sweater for a minute while Hermione pulled out a grey button up shirt and pushed a pair of neat grey loafers at him.

"Here. Change." She left the room, giving Harry privacy as he changed into the clothes she had handed him. He looked at himself in the mirror, shocked by how well the clothing suited him. Why didn't he take Hermione's advice more often? He laughed to himself as he tried in vain to flatten his hair. He'd been asking himself that question for years.

His best friend smiled in triumph as Harry stepped out of his room fully dressed and smelling of some expensive cologne she had bought him for Christmas.

"Really, Harry, what would you do with out me?"

"I really don't want to find out." He replied with a chuckle, hugging his friend before disapperating.

* * *

"Master Harry! Master Lucius has been expecting you. Please follow Juniper, Master Harry." Harry smiled down at the house elf who led him down several drafty, formal halls and eventually into a large sitting room.

Honestly, it was bigger than his entire flat. He had to admire how well Lucius kept his house and his elves. Juniper looked very clean and was wearing a spotless white uniform with the Malfoy crest embroidered in green.

The sitting room almost seemed empty at first. A fire crackled warmly in a large granite fireplace, casting shadows and light over the red hued room. It seemed surprisingly cozy and luxurious compared the silvers, whites and pale greens of what Harry had seen so far. He decided he liked the room and moved to sit in one of the couches, only to notice he wasn't alone after all.

Lucius turned, nearly taking Harry's breath away. He took a moment just to drink him in. Even from a distance, Harry was very aware of how far the older man towered over him. He was dressed completely in black except for the hint of a silver chain under his button up shirt that peeked though the first three buttons, left undone. He was not wearing a cloak or robes, and something about it's absence made his entire body seem longer. His hair was pulled into a loose pony tail at the nape of his neck, his thin fingers curled around his cane.

Harry snapped out of his reverie as the elder Malfoy smiled slowly. It was a smug, arrogant sort of smirk. The kind that told Harry he knew exactly what had been going through his head, and that he was basking in the attention. A blush blossomed over Harry's face.

"Mr. Potter, like what you see?" He asked, his lazy drawl sending shivers down Harry's spine. He took a steadying breath, smiling and letting his eyes move over his form boldly. He wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

"Very much." Lucius' eyebrow rose, intrigued and honestly aroused by Harry's straight forward response. His lips twitched upward in amusement as he strode toward Harry, successfully backing him against the arm of the couch. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he gazed up at the tall man in front of him, so close that if he wrapped a hand around his neck and stood on his toes, he could press their mouths together. His mind went a bit hazy at the memory of their last kiss and he licked his lips in anticipation.

"I'm so glad you came, Mr. Potter. You see, I've been so anxious to give you a tour of my home. I think you'll quite enjoy my private chambers." The younger man gripped Lucius' shoulders, unaware of when he had set his hands there.

"I think you're right in that assumption." He replied, his voice breathy.

"Oh, seriously. You two are making me sick to my stomach. I haven't even eaten yet. Bloody hell." Harry's eyes went wide, shocked stiff as the arrogant snarl of Draco Malfoy filled the room. He could have sworn he saw Lucius roll his eyes as he took a calm step back.

"Draco." He said pleasantly.

"Don't 'Draco' me like that, father. Well, let's see him then, who had captured your fickle heart this time?" Harry panicked a little bit, Draco didn't know he was coming. Hell! He didn't know Draco was even going to be here. He looked at Lucius in alarm, who only took his hand and tugged him gently to his side as if it was the most normal thing in world for Lucius Malfoy to have Harry Golden-Boy-Savior Potter pressed against a sofa.

"Oh hell. I should have known. Leave it to my father to pick the one man in the entire Wizarding community that would cause the biggest fuss and commotion. Only the best for the Malfoy patriarch, he just couldn't stand it if his life was _calm_. Only pandemonium and chaos for us Malfoys! We couldn't have the public forgetting that he is the most powerful and wealthy wizard. Wiggling out his sentence and then topping it all off with a cherry flavored Boy-Who-Lived as a big V to the world. Lucius may be a former death eater, but he's so wealthy and sexy, he can woo even goody-two-shoes Potter!"

Harry blinked, looking over at Lucius, who looked absolutely bored with his son's ranting. It occurred to Harry that Draco might be kind of insane.

"Does he do that a lot?" He asked under his breath.

"Oh, yes. Draco, if you're finished, I believe dinner is waiting." Lucius said airily.

"Of course, of course. Anything for you, father!" Draco said sarcastically, turning on his heel and stalking off toward what Harry assumed was the direction of the dinning room. Harry glanced over at Lucius who offered his arm to him graciously. Harry blushed a bit and took it.

* * *

If Harry had ever thought about what it would be like to have dinner with the Malfoys, he was quite sure he had never, in his wildest imaginations, thought it would be like this. They were seated around a rather small mahogany dinning table. The dinning room itself was nothing like he imagined the Malfoy's dinning room would be. It wasn't huge and airy, and they, in fact, did not sit at opposite sides of a long table and eat in silence.

In reality, the room was about the size of the sitting room, and seemed just as warm. It too had a fire, and was decorated in dark earth tones. Instead of a stifling silence, a small group of violinists sat in the corner and played softly. It seemed that no matter how big, the Malfoy's rooms always showed great wealth.

While it wasn't an extravagant three course meal including a feathered swan and caviar, the Malfoy's house elves were serving food of great quality. Harry wasn't sure he'd ever tasted better filet mignon in his life, or drank more expensive Belgian wine. Actually, he'd never drank Belgian wine before.

It also wasn't really that awkward. Sure, Draco was an arrogant prat, and Harry was almost positive that he was a bit touched in the head. He wondered how he had never noticed that Draco was so amusing at Hogwarts. He had probably never gotten past the malicious jibes the younger Malfoy had sent his way. Now that his school days were over, and there was no Dark Lord threatening all their lives and torturing 16 year old boys, Harry and Draco actually got along alright.

"So then Blaise, the bloody idiot, tells Pansy that she shouldn't cry too much about losing me to the grasps of homosexuality because while I was rather excellent in bed, and had an overabundance of wealth, and she was unlikely to find anyone better, she still had one thing to hold on to. Well, she was about sobbing now, and looked at him and asked what she had, but then he was all 'oh, wait, maybe not...well, sorry about your luck.' She was so upset and I'm pretty sure she's planning his murder as we speak. No matter, I couldn't possibly let her murder him, he is far too marvelous with his mouth."

Harry was laughing at this, embarrassingly setting his wine glass down as he had almost choked on the liquid at Malfoy's extended rant. Lucius himself was looking rather amused to Harry's right, languidly running his fingers along the rim of his glass.

"Draco, really. Don't feel bad at all about crushing Pansy's dreams?" Harry asked, chuckling.

"What? Of course not! She should have known better than to fall in love with me. Even I can tell that I'm about as obviously gay as Hagrid is a giant. Plus, I'm bloody gorgeous, no straight man could be _this_ good looking."

"As amusing as your sudden friendship with Harry is, Draco, I should like to spend some time alone with him."

"Oh! Don't let me intrude. Merlin, I've been hoping you'd bring some saucy man home, it's right time you got laid." Draco said casually, standing up from the table and looking unconcerned with his father's raised eyebrow. Harry's face flushed immediately, both at being called _'saucy'_, and the implication that Lucius was going to sweep him away to his room and screw him into the mattress..._oh_...his mind shut down slightly at that thought and he was suddenly assaulted with various images. Detailed images at that.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Lucius' gaze fall on him. He flushed even deeper, feeling as if Lucius could tell what was going through his head. He met the older wizard's eyes and nearly gasped at the intense look in the silver depths. His heart gave a funny jump and he suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Harry." Lucius said softly, though in such a way that Harry sincerely wished he would indeed sweep him away to his bedroom.

"Y-yes?" He asked.

"Come here..."

* * *

A/N: It has come to my attention that my description of Draco could be taken very offensively. I have changed the term that was offensive and I hope no one else has been offended by my wording. To make it very clear, Draco is supposed to be seen as a rather humorous and hyper-active character, and any terms referring to him as insane or otherwise are to be taken lightly. I apologize once again.

-Zeledus


	3. Part Three

**The Adventures of The Sex-God Savior and the Drool-Worthy Death Eater **

**

* * *

**

_"Come here..."_

All the air left in him rushed out at the soft demand, his heart speeding up. He stood from the chair, trembling, and slowly approached Lucius, who was only a couple strides away. He watched Harry intently, lounging arrogantly in his chair. Some how his cocky nature only made Harry want him more. When Harry was close enough, Lucius reached out, placing his long fingered hand delicately on the small of the younger man's back. He tugged the boy closer.

Harry landed neatly in Lucius's lap, his hands flying to the back of the chair to steady himself. The effect was instant, their foreheads brushing for a moment before Harry met the silver eyes, gasped softly and tilted his head to mesh their lips together. Harry arched into Lucius, a soft, desperate whimper escaping his lips. The kiss seemed to go on and on, reducing Harry to a melted, moaning mess.

After what seemed like an eternity, Lucius broke their kiss, leaving Harry gasping as his sinful mouth moved to his neck. The kisses and nips felt like fire on his skin, and when Lucius suddenly sucked violently on a sensitive spot, Harry couldn't hold back the stunned moan that followed. His fingers tightened on the chair behind his head as older lover clearly marked his territory.

Harry couldn't imagine being more aroused, yet Lucius never ceased to amaze. His mouth left the large red mark on his neck to press seductively against his ear. He inhaled sharply, shuddering as the man's breath hit his flesh. He was whimpering pathetically by the time Lucius began to purr into his ear.

"You are mine, Mr. Potter. _Mine_."

"Mm, Merlin, yes." He could feel it as Lucius smiled predatorily against his ear. The next thing he knew they were disapparating, and suddenly Harry was on his back on a rather large bed. His heart skipped a beat, realizing he must be in Lucius' bed. He opened his eyes to look, but before he could take in the details of the room, his emerald eyes fluttered shut in surprised pleasure. The older wizard's lips were on his again, making any curiosity melt away as Harry himself melted into Lucius.

He felt hot, so hot as Lucius' lips and tongue made his head spin. He suddenly wanted more, wanted desperately to touch Lucius. His hands moved from holding the man's face, running his fingers through the amazingly soft, white blonde hair and freeing it from it's ribbon. It cascaded down around their faces like a silky curtain. Harry moaned softly, tangling his hands in it and pulling.

Lucius was never one to sit back and let his lovers lead the action. He was undeniably the dominant person in this relationship and he was quite pleased with that prospect. The mere thought of Harry writhing under his hands moved him to take their play a bit further.

The first touch of his fingers to Harry's skin was rewarded with a sharp gasp. Lucius reveled in his ability to evoke such reactions and found himself wanting to see all the variations there were and how exactly sensitive the boy was. He began slow, brushing over Harry's collarbone and the juncture between his neck and shoulder where he had left a blazing red mark. The dark haired man let out a shuddering moan at this and Lucius stored the possibility of slight masochism in the back of his mind. He continued, running down his clothed chest with slight annoyance. Well, he would just have to fix that.

The long fingers slipped under the cloth, meeting a warm, muscled torso. His touch was ever so gentle, yet Harry was gasping and shuddering violently beneath him, his fingers tightening in his hair. Lucius groaned lightly, enjoying the pull at his hair. It was a certain kink of his. Harry, shivering, noticed this with a smile before gasping and choking on a moan. Lucius' thumb had just brushed lightly over his nipple. With a smirk, the older man rubbed harder.

"A-ah!" Harry cried, arching into the touch, eyes wide. He was shocked, he had never even thought of his nipples being so sensitive. Lucius was merciless as he found that Harry's nipples drove the boy crazy, slipping both hands up his shirt to pinch and rub along them.

"Please, L-Lucius!" Harry whined, his breath coming out in pants.

"Mm, please what?" He asked calmly, his lips assaulting his neck once more.

"Merlin, touch me more..."

"Touch you where?" Lucius asked, his hot breath flooding over Harry's ear. Harry trembled, pulling on all his courage to boldly wrap his leg around Lucius' and tug him down so he lay between Harry's spread legs. With a soft moan he rolled his hips upward, gasping as his erection slid over Lucius' taut stomach, and as a similar hardness pressed against his.

"Everywhere." He whimpered.

Something about Lucius' calm seemed to shatter. Harry gasped sharply as the man pulled back, a wicked gleam in his eyes. His sweater was pulled off in an instant, thrown off the side of the bed carelessly as Lucius' deft fingers unbuttoned his shirt. Silver eyes met heated emerald as long hands whispered down Harry's chest, teasing hyper-sensitive nipples and following every contour. When they reached the top of Harry's slacks, they gripped the thin hips suddenly.

"Ah!" Harry's head fell back, mouth open, his hold in the soft blonde hair tightening as Lucius' hips ground mercilessly into his own. The friction was so delicious.

"Clothes...mm...off." He moaned, his fingers slipping hastily over the buttons on Lucius' shirt, slowly revealing perfect milky skin. He groaned softly, pushing the shirt away and running his hands reverently up his arms.

"You seem quite eager, Mr. Potter." Lucius drawled, rolling his hips down. Harry cried out, arching up against Lucius' bare chest and moaning as their skin touched.

"Merlin, I want you so badly." He replied desperately.

"You want me, Mr. Potter? In what way? How _much _of me? Do you want tonight, do you just want sex?" Lucius asked, his voice soft yet insistent. Harry shook his head, trying to arch into Lucius as much as possible.

"No...I want it all. I want all of you, Lucius." He whispered, his voice shaking slightly. Lucius' heart gave a jump, a rush of longing and affection rushing through him.

"Will you be mine, Harry? Truly?" He asked quietly, meeting the large emerald eyes. Harry seemed to freeze for a moment, knowing this moment changed everything. Knowing that saying _yes_, would mean so much more than 'dating' Lucius Malfoy. The man was dominating, he craved power, he possessed everything completely. Harry knew that would not exclude him. He took a deep breath, the thought of Lucius possessing him, of belonging to only him, setting his entire body aflame all over again. He knew that he wanted to be no where more than in Lucius' arms.

"...Yes. I'm yours, Lucius Malfoy...Completely."

Lucius' body was atop his instantly, their bare chests meeting finally. Harry sighed in pleasure, which quickly turned to a gasp as a long hand gripped his unruly black hair and tugged back. A soft moan followed, muffled as Lucius' demanding lips crashed down on his. Harry melted into the kiss, yielding at once to the older wizard's tongue and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

Lucius had never heard sweeter words. Never in his life had he felt like this. Sure, he had felt in control and powerful before, but never so fiercely protective, so absolutely consumed by feeling. He wanted to love the man beneath him, wanted to take him into his arms and make him never want to leave. Wanted to have him squirm and writhe and moan under his fingers and chant over and over that he loved him. This one, and only thought, made him stop. He cursed himself slightly for it, knowing that he very well have shagged Harry Potter tonight. But Lucius wanted to do more than shag his brains out, he wanted the love to be in it. They had very strong feelings for each other, there was no doubt, but it wasn't love yet.

Harry's eyes fluttered open in confusion, meeting Lucius' and frowning slightly at the expression on his face.

'Is...is something wrong?" He asked softly, suddenly nervous. Lucius shook his head, gazing down at him intently. Harry's breath left him as Lucius' hand caressed the side of his face, brushing his thumb over his lower lip, which was red and swollen from kissing. The look in his eyes was unmistakable, a simmering, strong fondness.

"Nothing at all, Harry." His first name struck him hard. He realized it was the first time he had used it since they had started kissing. For reasons unknown, he blushed, leaning into the touch ever so slightly. Lucius gave him a heart-stopping smile, and Harry knew he was gone for good.

"As much as I desperately want to keep you in my bed tonight, it seems you have awoken a rather traditional part of myself." Harry opened his mouth, confusion evident in his furrowed eyebrows.

"Harry," He said, meeting the brilliant green eyes again. Harry closed his mouth, listening.

"I...I've never felt this strongly for someone before. I desire you more than I can comprehend. If I was any younger or more stupid, I would take you right now. Yet...I want more than that for us. I want the night that you give yourself to me to be the best night of your life. I don't want you to regret anything. I want you to be able to say that you love me. I am a jealous and possessive man, and I want every part of you to be mine."

Harry stared at him, seeing those cold silver eyes turn warm, and hearing that lazy arrogant drawl tense and take a serious, almost pleading tone. It was absolutely mind boggling. Harry felt a rush of affection, heat far different from earlier pooling in his chest. He smiled broadly, leaning up to kiss Lucius' thin mouth. Happiness took hold of him, and it seemed to click into place. He was, rapidly and surely, falling in love with Lucius Malfoy. The best part of it was that his arms were there to catch him.

"I always knew you were an honorable man, Mr. Malfoy." He said, smiling sweetly at him, only a hint of teasing in his tone. Lucius' smile turned instantly into a smirk, his lips pressing hotly against Harry's ear.

"Just because I'm not going to shag you yet, doesn't mean I won't tease you mercilessly, Mr. Potter. My honor only extends so far, you see." Harry gasped softly, laughing lightly.

"Of course not, I would be worried if you turned all righteous on me." Harry said, smiling.

"You are an insufferable brat." Harry shuddered, looking alarmed.

"You sound like Snape." Lucius rolled his eyes, moving gracefully to the side. He leaned in toward Harry and kissed him softly on the lips before standing from the bed and stretching languidly. Harry couldn't help but let his eyes stray down his toned back and pause on his firm arse.

"That, Mr. Potter, is an intolerable accusation." Lucius said, pulling his hair back into a perfect ponytail. He turned his steely eyes onto Harry, who was lounging on the bed with his hands resting above his head and one leg slightly bent. His eyes twinkled wickedly, a smile playing at his lips. Lucius let his gaze wander purposefully, almost reconsidering his sudden streak of nobleness.

"Would you like to join me by the fire?" He asked, extending a hand to him. Harry smiled, taking his hand and following him to the large fireplace that he had overlooked in his distraction earlier.

* * *

"Are you serious?' Harry asked, laughing merrily over the rim of his wineglass and slumping back against the love seat. He was curled up on one side, turned to face the elegantly sprawled form of Lucius Malfoy. The elder man was currently smirking in amusement, sipping his glass of wine and observing the face of his young lover.

They had spent many nights like this, drinking expensive wine by the fire in Lucius' chambers and talking about anything and everything under the sun. For having such an age gap and appearing to be so completely different, it seemed to Harry and Lucius himself that they were more compatible than either had ever dreamed. Not only did they have intense chemistry in their intimate encounters, but their personalities meshed together seamlessly.

"Quite. You'd imagine that death eaters would be a tad more serious, and intelligent." Harry snorted at this.

"I'm not so sure about that. Some of them seemed pretty idiotic to me. It seemed Voldemort could only attract idiots, insane people, and irreversibly evil people. The rest of them were just unfortunate enough to sucked into it all." He said quietly, looking up at Lucius a bit nervously. They had not brought up Lucius' past, or discussed Harry's struggle with Voldemort. It was a touchy subject, that they knew would have to be talked about eventually. This didn't stop Harry from blushing in embarrassment and looking away, sipping his wine.

"Harry...I know that a lot of things, terrible, unforgivable, things, happened during the war. My reluctance is no excuse for the pain I caused you then. If I had been a stronger man-" "No, please, don't." Harry interjected, setting his glass down and taking one of Lucius' hands in his.

"It's over now, and I forgave you a long time ago. I don't want us to be The Savior - or whatever they call me now, and The Ex-Death Eater, I want us to be Harry and Lucius. You make me feel like me, regardless of our past, you've given me so much now." He lifted Lucius' hand and kissed it softly, looking up at him.

Lucius' face had softened, his expression unreadable as he pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him deeply. It was a long, emotion-filled kiss. Lucius was trembling delicately, and when he felt a wetness on his cheek, he realized that the ever cool, composed, Lucius Malfoy, was crying. Pulling back he took the man's face in his hands and wiped away the tears, his heart shattering as he took in the absolute remorse in his eyes. He had never seen the man look so old before, or so broken.

"Don't cry, Lucius, please..." He pleaded, tears burning his eyes.

"I just...don't know how...how I deserve you." Harry shook his head, lifting Lucius' chin and looking into the shining silver eyes.

"I want you more than anything in the world, Lucius. You deserve me and much more, more than I could ever give you."

"The only thing I could ever want from you, is you, Harry." Lucius replied. Harry kissed him again, pulling back to whisper across his lips.

"You have me. Soon, you'll have every part of me. I'm falling for you, Lucius, and I don't want to ever get back up."

* * *

When the next Order dinner came about, Harry was distinctly nervous. The only person who really knew that Lucius and he were together, was Hermione. It wasn't that he was _keeping_ it from everyone, he just...hadn't found the right time to tell everyone. It hardly mattered if he was ready or not now. It would be painstakingly obvious to everyone as soon as they saw him and Lucius interact. Lucius made his claim well known, subtle though he was. To make it more profound, he was arriving with Lucius and Draco tonight.

As the three of them apparated to the outside of number 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry's heart began to race. He was imagining the look on Sirius' face. Despite his casualness before, he knew his godfather would react much differently when they were actually together in front of him. And Ron, who had teased him about fancying someone. Harry could guess that he had never once suspected Lucius. That was only the beginning of course, the mere thought of the conversation to come making his heart pick up even more.

As if reading his mind, Lucius draped an arm protectively over Harry's shoulder, his ringed hand laying comfortably on the side of his arm. His thumb rubbed soothing circles into his arm, a soft, inconspicuous show of affection that completely contradicted the rest of his appearance. He looked regal and striking as ever, expensive cloak and cane aloft.

To make things even worse, if people didn't notice the possessive arm around his shoulder, they would surely notice the Malfoy crest, however small, on the collar of his shirt. The dark green silk shirt had been a gift from Lucius, and at the collar was his crest in silver thread. He was clearly and arrogantly stating his claim. The only comfort Harry had was that the shirt covered the red marks on his throat.

He took a deep breath as the door opened, Remus' face greeting them with a smile that faltered only slightly as he took in the arm around Harry's shoulder and the small crest glinting in the light.

"Harry, how nice to see you. And you as well, Lucius, Draco." He said, stepping back and letting them step through the threshold into the warm house. Harry's heart jumped as he heard voices drifting down the hall. He was silently thankful for Remus' ever calm personality. It was a relief not to met with questions as soon as he walked in the door.

"Everyone in in the living room and Molly says dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes. So, ah, you can socialize!" He said cheerfully, leading them down the hall into the living room. Harry took a steadying breath as Remus joined Tonks and he was now in full view of everyone in the room. It went awkwardly silent, the members of the Order staring in shock. Hermione, bless her soul, broke the tension, smiling boldly and jumping up.

"Harry! You look wonderful." She said, pulling him into a hug and looking him over, smiling at the crest at his collar.

"He's treating you well, I see." Hermione said, nodding respectfully at Lucius.

"How are you tonight, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Quite well, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you." This little conversation seemed to break the hush that had fallen over the living room. Lucius turned to look down at Harry and leaned in to whisper into his ear. While people were now talking, he could feel every single pair of eyes on him.

"We are quite the center of attention, aren't we?" Harry smiled, the smooth voice calming him slightly.

"How about you go see your friends and we'll make this a bit easier for them, hm?" Harry turned to look at him, surprised that he was going to let him leave his side.

"Oh, I won't let it slide so easily though. Let's give them something to talk about." Lucius drawled, and before Harry had really registered what he meant, he was kissing him. Right in front of the entire Order. And it wasn't exactly a chaste peck. Harry pulled back breathless and flushed, extremely embarrassed. Lucius smirked, using a thumb to wipe a bit of moistness from the corner of Harry's mouth before striding off and taking a seat confidently, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Harry was sure his face was beet red as he moved toward his friends, who were all staring at him in awe save Hermione. She was giggling, trying her best to hide it behind her hand. He took a seat without a word, sinking back against the cushions. They still said nothing.

"Would you quit staring at me?"

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered, looking to his wife in confusion. She just smiled, sitting down next to him.

"Did you know about this Hermione?"

"Oh, yes. It was quite obvious even before told me." She said lightly. Ron looked stricken.

"But..._Malfoy_..."

"Oh, Ronald, please. Don't be stupid. Harry can date whoever he likes." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Dating. It looked like they were bloody engaged already! Look, he's even got the crest on him. And the way Malfoy had his arm around him, as if he _owned _him, the arrogant little-"

"Ronald!"

"Please, I know it's a little, unexpected..."

"That's for sure!"

"But Lucius and I, well, I care about him a lot." Harry said, his face burning.

"I think it's very sweet." Harry looked at Ginny in surprise. She hadn't said a word until now, and he sort of expected her to be upset, but she looked genuinely happy for him. She gave him a soft smile and then glared at her brother.

"If Harry is happy, we should be too."

"Yeah, mate, I mean obviously Fred and I are heart-broken,"

"Absolutely torn,"

"Lamenting at the loss of our one true love,"

"Sobbing with the anguish,"

"Just _choking_ with it,"

"But hey, when you love,"

"You care more about their happiness than your own."

"So we can let you go, Harry."

"But remember. We _loved you." _They finished together, nodding solemnly. Harry burst out in laughter, shaking his head as the twins hugged him between them. When he resurfaced, Ron looked slightly less pale.

"Well, I suppose you guys have a point...are you really happy with him, Harry?" Harry nodded, his eyes straying to Lucius, their eyes meeting across the room for a moment. Then the silver eyes turned back to his godfather, who seemed to be speaking very animatedly to him in a violent manner. Harry rolled his eyes, sure that Sirius was making death threats.

Draco took this moment to show up.

"So, Potter, I know your practically my step-dad and everything, but I think we should agree on a normal friend relationship, as I find I would have great difficulty viewing you in a fatherly manner." He stated. Harry looked at him for a moment, as if deciding on whether to be offended. He finally nodded, smiling a little bit.

"Alright, Draco, but you have to promise not to be an arse to my friends." Draco scoffed, waving his hand.

"Oh, them. Of course not. Now that I'm out of school and the Dark Lord is dead I could care less about all that blood traitor, muggle-born tripe. I'm actually disappointed I was never friends with you before, the company you keep is highly amusing." He stated, walking over and sliding boldly in between Fred and George, slinging his arms over the back of the couch. Fred and George exchanged mischievous looks and Harry wondered how much longer Draco's fling with Blaise would last.

"Why, hello there Draco."

"What's a cute little Slytherin prince doing in between two Gryffindors like ourselves?"

"I think I like it, Fred."

Harry sniggered, seeing the look of apprehension on Draco's face. Ron's eyes were wide as he shook his head, as if that would fix all of the sudden wrongness in his life.

"Dinner, everyone!" Molly called from the kitchen. Harry stood up with the rest of them, laughing again as Draco became trapped between the twin's arms. He lagged behind, watching everyone walk into the kitchen when suddenly he felt an arm wrap about his shoulders again. He turned toward Lucius and smiled.

"Survived my godfather, did you?"

"Oh, it was intensely terrifying. However, I assured him my intentions were honorable and that you have never been alone in my chambers."

"You are such a liar." Harry said with a grin.

"I am offended, Mr. Potter. Why would I leave you alone in my room? You would surely get lonely without my company." Lucius said with a wicked smile.

"Lucius, I think you are growing on me more and more each day."


	4. Part Four

_**The Adventures of the Sex-God Savior and the Drool-Worthy Death Eater**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Severus, surely you are joking?" Said man glared at the other man darkly, settling comfortably into the chair that sat beside the Malfoy's sitting room fireplace. The Malfoy patriarch groaned elegantly, his head falling back against the chair back. The look of Severus Snape's face said clearly that he was, indeed, serious.

"In all our years of close, ah, friendship, that you would know that I am a man of few jokes." Severus replied, his low voice slow and deliberately patronizing.

"Alas, I indeed think that you should take Potter with you to the banquet tonight. Unless, your feelings are not as sincere as you have made out? In which case I would think you rather dim, of course. I can tell you haven't slept with the boy yet, and I rather thought that indicated you took your relationship with him seriously."

"Of course my feelings for Harry are sincere. That is not why I am hesitant. This is a pure-blood function. Just because the Dark Lord is dead doesn't mean everyone will welcome the savior with open arms and apologies. There are, as you know, some who are stubbornly stuck in blood supremacy hokum. I wouldn't want to make Harry uncomfortable, and also..." Lucius was silent for a moment. Severus raised an eyebrow delicately, a small smile twitching at his lips.

"Also, taking Potter to the banquet will very publicly announce your relationship. Practically an engagement, Lucius. Barely a month, are your feelings that strong?" Severus asked, secretly amused by his friend's expression of almost fear. The potion's master resisted the urge to snicker. He was actually really glad that Lucius had finally found someone that could reduce the calm Malfoy to the likes of a love sick teenager. He was beginning to worry before Harry Potter heroically entered the picture.

"...Yes. Yes they are. Harry will not understand the significance though. He wears my gifts, my crest, but he is unaccustomed to the pure-blood society, they'll eat him alive."

"No, they won't. They'll take one look at your possessive arm around his shoulders, your gleaming mark on his collar, and he'll be the most respected person there."

"And when they all ask when the wedding is?" Severus actually laughed.

"As if you were going to let him walk away from you any way, Lucius."

* * *

"Hermione...I can't do this." Harry straitened his dress robes for the umpteenth time, running his fingertip over the glinting emerald Malfoy crest on the collar, rubbing nonexistent smudges off his cufflinks and clasps, trying in vain to tame his hair. He was slightly panicking.

"Calm down, mate. It's just some banquet, right?" Ron asked, lounging against his bedroom wall.

"No, Ron, it's not just a banquet. It's a pure-blood, high society gathering. You know, ancient families, crazy ex-death eaters that will probably remember quite vividly where I stood in the war."

"Bloody hell. Lucius Malfoy's taking you to one of those things?" Ron asked, eyes wide.

"No, I'm just loosing my marbles over nothing." Harry replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you do realize what that means, right? When big important people in pure-blood families start taking dates to these functions?"

"Er...no."

"He might as well have got down on one knee, mate."

"What are you talking about?"

"Harry, what Ron means is that when a wizard like Lucius Malfoy, the patriarch of a really wealthy pure-blood family, takes a date with him to things like this, people usually assume the relationship is permanent."

"It'll be all over the papers before you can say Quidditch." Ron added. Hermione glared at him fleetingly, before looking back at Harry nervously. Harry was in a state of minor shock. He had known that Lucius took their relationship seriously, that he wanted Harry to be able to say he loved him, that he was an intensely possessive man. He was, after all, wearing his crest. Yet some how this information took him by surprise.

Lucius wanted everyone to know that Harry was his. He was elegantly, yet effectively, shouting it out for the wizarding world to hear. His heart beat a bit faster in his chest. Relationship...permanent...did Harry want that? His heart gave a lurch.

He thought of what it would be like, to be Lucius', for Lucius to be his, officially, forever. He was hit with a sudden longing, and he knew in that instant, whether he fully accepted it or not, that he never, ever, wanted to leave Lucius. He gulped, clutching at the arm of a chair to steady himself. He had known his feelings ran deep, but this was something else...

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione's voice cut over his epiphany, he looked over at her and swallowed thickly.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just, ah, surprised."

"Do you really want to stick with Malfoy, mate?" Harry smiled.

"Yeah, I think I really do."

* * *

The Greengrass residence was grand and cold looking. It seemed to Harry that all pure-blood families liked to go for the icy, indifferent look, even in their houses. It wasn't, as Harry couldn't help but smugly note, as grand as Malfoy manor. There was no dramatic gate effect, or albino peacocks. The observation of the house didn't succeed in distracting Harry from his issues, though.

As always, Harry's gaze was magnetically drawn to Lucius. He had thought he would get used to the man's striking beauty, but every time he laid eyes on him he seemed to become more and more alluring. He was looking particularly intimidating and powerful tonight, wearing his very best dress robes, suit, dragon hide boots and silver rings. His hair was impeccable as always, but Harry found that all he wanted to do was slide the ribbon out and let the white blonde hair cascade over the broad shoulders and run his fingers through it.

"I hope you're not too nervous, darling." Lucius commented as they neared the front doors. His arm was quite casually, yet securely around his shoulders. It was a comfort, and yet he feared the looks of interest and, undoubtedly, scorn, from the guests more than that of the Order's. The Order didn't make a habit of casting dark, nasty curses on people, unlike some guests at this party. He was infinitely glad for Bellatrix's death at the moment, and sadly, not completely because she had been Voldemort's biggest supporter and he hated her guts and she had killed Sirius.

"No, no, not at all." He lied, only then realizing that Lucius had called him 'darling'. A sort of warmth like butterbeer spread through his chest and he remembered exactly what walking into this banquet on Lucius' arm would mean. He stopped as they stood in front of the doors and looked over at Lucius, taking in his gorgeous features. He took a deep breath.

"I'm glad to be here with you. There's no place I'd rather be than at your side." He said, flushing slightly at the confession. Lucius' carefully placed mask softened a little bit and he graced Harry with a genuine smile. The younger man's heart nearly missed a beat. The smile relieved the sharp, cold features of his face, lighting his silver eyes and making Harry want to kiss him senseless.

Harry was hardly ever aggressive in their relationship. Lucius initiated mostly every encounter, and when Harry did, it was soft and hesitant, as if he was asking. Harry didn't kiss him like that this time. He wrapped his hand around the back of Lucius' neck and kissed him, pressing his body fully along the slim form of Lucius Malfoy. When he pulled back he was grinning.

"Alright, we might as well go in, then."

* * *

He had expected staring, whispering, sneers, he'd seen it all. He had lived his entire life under the scrutiny of the entire wizarding community. Yet nothing was quite like the quiet glares received from high-end, pure-blood wizards and witches. He would have preferred them to talk,, because the icy observance was making him squirm.

"Lucius, darling, I'm so glad you could make it. Oh, and who is your guest?" Daphne Greengrass was the picture of elegance, her black hair pulled into elaborate twists, a dark red dress clinging to her curves. Harry would have never been able to guess they were the same age if he hadn't gone to Hogwarts with her. He was rather irked at her fake ignorance. His hair was clearly swept away from his scar, and he was sure it wouldn't be that hard to figure out, even if the scar had been covered. His face was in the paper enough even as it was.

"Daphne, may I introduce none other than Mr. Harry Potter." Lucius drawled, a smug sort of smile on his face. Harry realized then that Lucius was rather enjoying this, showing him off. Maybe Draco wasn't so delusional.

"Harry Potter, oh! How silly of me!" She gasped, laughing girlishly.

"Then, I assume you have gotten rather close as of late?" Harry was starting to notice that the room was oddly quiet, save some murmuring here and there. They were all trying to hear what was being said. Daphne wasn't nearly as stupid as she acted, she simply wanted Lucius to say it out loud. Luckily for her, Lucius had no problem erasing any doubt in their minds that Harry was his.

"We have indeed, Miss Greengrass." Lucius replied, his hand tightening gently over Harry's shoulder and drawing his against Lucius' side. Harry was incredibly nervous, but he didn't want anyone in the room to notice so he smiled politely at Daphne and placed an arm around Lucius' back.

"Nice to see you again, Daphne. Everything looks great." He said to her, although he was not all that pleased.

"Oh, it's nothing, just a casual little thing. I am so glad dear Lucius brought you along though! I was so hoping he would find someone to relieve the loss of the lovely Narcissa." She said, her voice a sickly sweet attempt at mournful.

"Yes, well, I can't say I could ever replace Narcissa Malfoy." Harry said, internally irritated that she had so unceremoniously dragged Lucius' dead wife into the conversation. Lucius had stiffened slightly at his side and Harry could feel the anger in the tenseness of his muscles and the curt way in which he responded. He spoke to Harry, but he could tell he was clearly showing his annoyance to Daphne.

"Oh no, you and Narcissa are nothing alike and I would never want you to be. I cherish you just the way you are, and I'm sure Narcissa would want me to be happy."

"Of course. Well, I'm sure everyone is dying to meet Harry, so I'll leave you for now!" Daphne said, giving her sweet smile and swaying away. Harry was in for a long night.

Pure-bloods had a completely different way of things. Their extreme politeness and delicately veiled insults and threats made Harry's head hurt. He suffered through many other encounters nearly identical to the one with Daphne. The reactions to Lucius and Harry being together ranged from indifference to disbelief to clear contempt. Lucius took all of this with a calm demeanor, his arm never leaving Harry's shoulders and his arrogant, subtly dangerous air keeping any protesters mostly silent.

When the night was finally over, the guests filtering through the doors and disapperating with a twirl, Harry allowed himself to relax a little. His shoulders ached from tensing up all night, and his head was pounding. He had become accustomed to horrible headaches in his younger years, with Voldemort waging war on his mind, but after so long it was wearing on his tolerance. He let himself melt against Lucius' side, his tired body drinking in the warmth and strength of his older lover.

Lucius smiled warmly down at Harry, taking note of his exhausted form, He felt a great well of admiration and respect rise within him for the younger man. He had handled everything wonderfully, and though he could tell it made him uncomfortable, it warmed him to know Harry put up with it for him. He didn't even seem bothered by all the hints at their relationship, small comments about rings, the stray mention of the best time for bonding ceremonies. The mere thought that Harry might consider it...that he had not panicked at the notion...

"Harry, perhaps you would like to stay with me tonight?" The soft request roused Harry from his stupor. He gazed up at Lucius in surprise. He had never spent the night wit him before and the thought made his heart race pleasantly. He caught the look in the silver eyes, the warm affection, and smiled.

"I would love that."

It was odd to slide into bed and feel another body there. Even more so as an arm wrapped around his waist, his back pulled against a strong chest, Lucius' mouth by his ear, breathing steadily. It was odd, but it was also the single most amazing thing Harry Potter had ever experienced. He felt secure and safe in Lucius' arms, embracing in the soft, expensive sheets as a fire crackled in the hearth. He could hear quiet, calm classical violin music softly in the background, but had no idea where it came from.

He was slipping slowly into sleep, Lucius' presence had the extraordinary ability to either set his nerves on fire, or lull them into a deep sleep. Just as he was drifting off, warm lips pressed against his neck and a soft voice whispered.

"I love you, Harry." And he was asleep.

* * *

Harry awoke to the most pleasant sensation, hot lips teasing his neck and ear. He moaned softly, shifting slightly within warm, strong arms. His fingers gripped at the hand on his stomach and when Lucius nipped lightly at his ear his eyes fluttered open.

"Lucius?" He asked, his voice heavy with sleep and sudden desire as the long fingers drifted down along his happy trail and toward the top of his cotton sleep pants. They played with the draw string and Harry gasped lightly as the back of the older man's fingers brushed along his morning erection.

"Hm?" Lucius replied, his deep timbre making Harry tremble. The fingers dipped under the waistband, running through the dark curls gently. Harry's breaths were coming in short pants. Lucius and him had touched, played before, but until then the older man had never touched him beneath his pants. Having the long, graceful fingers so close made Harry slightly dizzy and he wanted nothing more than for those fingers to wrap around him.

"I..." Harry tried to respond, but it came out a rush of air. Lucius' lips pressed against his ear.

"Harry, if I move any further, I'm not sure I'll be able to stop." He breathed, his voice laced with lust. Harry's heart gave a jump. Was he ready for this? Sure, he was aroused as hell, his body was screaming for Lucius. But his heart...last night it had hit him that he never wanted to leave Lucius. He had gone with him for everyone to see. He wore Lucius' crest with pride.

Lucius made him feel things he'd never felt before. Dumbledore had always told him his greatest power was love, but until then, Harry had never really understood. Was this how it felt to truly love someone? Was that the feeling that was threatening to burst from him? Could he say, with no doubts, that he was in love with Lucius Malfoy?

"I don't want you to stop, Lucius." He breathed, turning over to face the older man. He looked stunning even after he just woke up. His long silver hair looked satisfyingly out of order, falling over his shoulders, the part no longer perfectly straight. He wore only silk sleeping pants that were hanging low on his hips, as Harry could see now that the sheets had fallen around their thighs.

When Harry met his eyes, he saw a mixture of desire and surprise in the silver depths. Taking a deep breath, Harry took Lucius' hand and placed it gently on his lower stomach. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment, opening and moving up to catch Lucius' gaze.

"I'm in love with you Lucius Malfoy." He whispered.

* * *

In the name of everything sacred, what the hell was happening to him? Draco paced back and forth, his grey eyes darting toward the desk where a piece of parchment lay every so often. He chastised himself for it. He was _not_ interested in the Weasley fiends. He did _not_ fantasize about being pressed between them. No, of course not. That would be ridiculous.

Okay...he definitely did. But could you blame him? They were delicious! He groaned to himself. He desired Weasleys...it was bad enough that he was inexplicitly going to be surrounded by them, because even he could see that Potter and his father were bound to get it on and get married soon enough. Oh no! He had to have it bad for one of them too. Two of them, to be specific.

How did you even fall for two people like you would one person anyway? Maybe it was because Fred and George were practically inseparable. He couldn't imagine having just one of them. It would be like dating half a person.

He sat down heavily at his desk, his eyes drinking in the words for the hundredth time. He smiled despite himself, his fingers running over the two different scrawls of writing, different but eerily similar.

_Dearest Draco, _

_On behalf of both Georgie and I, I'd like to inform you that we have agreed you are the most delectable man in existence. _

_Don't put it so formally, Fred. Draco, you're sexy._

_No need to be crude either. Draco, you are positively scrumptious. _

_Now we want to eat him?_

_Maybe I do._

_...Point taken._

_Anyways, we are highly interested in getting better acquainted with you and your lovely attributes. We happen to find your snarky, holier-than-thou attitude to be charming and your arrogance endearing. I do hope you share similar thoughts about us._

_We request that you meet us at our apartment above our shop for some tea on Friday at noon._

_With love,_

_Fred and George_

Draco couldn't help but chuckle to himself, his cheeks red from the compliments even on paper. It was 11:45 now and he made up his mind. Well, he had tried to battle off the feelings for the Weasley's, but to be honest, he kind of liked liking them and the prospect of being in the middle of a Weasley sandwich was just too appealing.


	5. Part Five

**The Adventures of the Sex-God Savior and the Drool-Worthy Death Eater **

_"I'm in love with you Lucius Malfoy." _

Lucius' heart seemed to stop for a moment, his entire existence hanging on those sweet words. In all his dreams of Harry saying it, he had never fantasized it sounding so damn beautiful. He savored this moment, remembering the way the sun fell on Harry's face and the exact shade of his eyes, the smell of his cologne, the silky flesh of his stomach...

Desire, love, and an urgency slammed into him all at once. He slipped a hand into the small of Harry's back and pressed their bodies together as close as possible, lips descending on his demandingly. He groaned in pure bliss as Harry's mouth surrendered immediately. He was rewarded with a tremble and then Harry's hand was tangling in his hair and pulling him closer, a long leg wrapping around his. Lucius slid his leg between Harry's, his stomach jolting as he met hardness.

Harry was loosing himself in Lucius, giving in completely to the man. He couldn't get enough, it would never be enough. He knew he was in this for life. He gasped loudly as Lucius' lips attached to the sensitive spot on his neck, sucking violently. This was no new territory, yet somehow it felt hotter, more intimate. He let his head fall back, hands tugging at the older man's hair until he groaned, nipping sharply at his neck.

Lucius moved even further down, his eyes flicking up to meet the emerald of his lover. The expression on Harry's face made his heart swell with love. His tongue swept over one of the rosy nipples, causing a lovely moan to fall from Harry's lips. He moved to the other, biting gently and soothing it over with his tongue until the younger wizard was squirming.

"Mm, Lucius..." He whimpered, his hips rolling upward and pressing his erection invitingly into Lucius' stomach.

"Yes, darling?" Lucius purred, his thumb pushing down the waistband of his sleep pants teasingly.

"Please..."

"Please what?" He asked, a lilt to his voice, playfully. He had moved down to ravish his hips, his mouth following the thin trail of hair that disappeared into his pants. The dark haired man's breath was hitching in his throat the closer Lucius' mouth came to the place he wanted it most. Yet Lucius wasn't going to give in so soon. He wanted to savor every moment.

"Please, just touch me." He said, his voice taking a desperate tone.

"Oh, but I am touching you..." Lucius said, a smirk curving his lips.

"I want..."

"What do you want, love? Tell me..."

"I-I want your mouth, mm, please, I want your mouth around me..." Harry moaned. Lucius grinned in victory, his mouth falling and laying kisses very softly over the fabric covering Harry's erection. The reaction was instant, even through cloth he was sensitive. He gasped, his fingers pulling at his lover's hair. slowly, Lucius hooked his fingers in the waistband and pulled the fabric away, running his palms along silky thighs as he removed the clothing and tossed them over the side of the bed.

"Mm, no underwear I see, Mr. Potter?" Lucius drawled, making Harry shiver in longing. His eyes took in the sight of Harry bare before him. He was absolutely gorgeous like this, flushed all the way to his extremely hard, slender cock.

Harry flushed under Lucius' silver gaze, feeling intensely exposed, and yet loving the feeling of his eyes only on him, worshipping him. His hands had fallen from Lucius' hair and they lay at his sides. He gasped softly as the silver eyes moved up and met his, a simmering lust in them.

"Touch yourself for me, Harry." The younger of them stared at him for a minute, heart thumping at the request. He was extremely nervous under the scrutiny, and yet he had a strong urge to do anything and everything to please Lucius. With a shuddering breath, his fingers closed around his cock. He was so hard it hurt, and touching himself while Lucius watched seemed to make it feel even better than usual.

His hand began to move slowly and his eyes fluttered shut until Lucius spoke.

"Look at me." Harry's eyes shot open, locked on Lucius'. He let out a long moan, his thumb swiping across the head and moving faster. Something changed in Lucius' gaze and suddenly his hand was knocked away and a strong, thin hand was wrapped firmly around him, moving quickly. Harry cried out, his head falling back and his fingers clutching at the expensive sheets.

"L-Luci-Ah!" Lucius' lips were crashing down his again, kissing the very breath from him. They left just as soon and then they were wrapping around his cock, sucking and licking. Harry very nearly screamed. He'd never felt anything like this in his life, never. His mouth hung open in pure bliss and he hardly aware enough to be embarrassed of the steady string of moans and whimpers escaping.

Lucius practically purred around the slender length in his mouth, loving the feeling and the taste and the sounds he was eliciting from Harry. He pulled away, only to rain kisses down the underside, lick straight back up and flick his tongue along the tip. To his delight, Harry's hands flew to his hair, griping the strands for dear life.

"Luci-us...please, oh, Merlin! I need you, I need you inside me!"

"How badly?" Lucius asked, his lips moving over the head of Harry's erection.

"Mmm, so, so badly. Please, Lucius, I love you, I need it." Harry was begging now, the soft whimpers turning Lucius on more than he could ever remember. He sucked once on the head and then Harry was being flipped over. He gasped, feeling intensely exposed.

"On your knees." Lucius drawled, making his younger lover tremble in desire. He obeyed, his fingers clutching at a pillow as he drew his knees up, raising his hips into the air. He bit his lip nervously, turning his head to look at Lucius. The hungry expression on his face made Harry completely forget to be embarrassed. He moaned softly.

"Lucius..." His silver eyes darkened and then he was leaning forward. Harry cried out as his hot tongue swiped across his entrance, licking and teasing, pressing in slightly before retreating. His entire body was shaking, fingers digging into the pillow until his knuckles went white. Over and over his tongue dipped in and left, until finally he pressed in as far as possible.

Harry screamed, his hips jutting backward to get more of that delicious warmth and moisture.

"Please! Please! A-ah! Ooh, Merlin, Lucius! I c-can't take it...I need your cock. Right now!" He gasped as the tongue left him and with a murmured wandless spell he felt something cool and slippery that he recognized as a cleaning, lubricating and stretching spell. He panted softly, moaning as he felt pressure sliding against along him.

But then he was being flipped around again, Lucius' weight settling on him. He had removed his silk sleeping pants and Harry could feel his thick cock settling between his legs.

"I need to see you." Lucius whispered, his hands entwining with Harry's and raising them up by his head.

"Say it, Harry."

"I love you." Harry moaned, hips rolling against the hot erection. He desperately wanted Lucius inside of him. The older wizard moaned, his lips caressing Harry's neck.

"Again."

"I love you, Lucius Malfoy." He pressed forward slowly, the head slipping in easily. Harry gasped, his hands tightening around Lucius' gently.

"Merlin...say it again." He purred, his mouth hot against Harry's ear.

"Lucius, I love you! Please, I love you so much." He slid in deeper, making Harry moan and wrap his legs around his trim waist, pushing up desperately.

"Who do you belong to?" Lucius growled. He needed to hear it.

"You, Lucius! I belong to you, ah!" Lucius had pushed all the way in suddenly, seating himself deeply inside of Harry. The younger man was holding onto Lucius' hands for dear life now, fighting for breath around the sudden pleasure and tendrils of pain. Lucius paused, trailing hot, open mouthed kisses on Harry's neck, jaw and finally on his mouth.

His lover kissed him back urgently, pulling his hands away to bury them in his silvery hair. He felt like he was being torn in half, but being filled so completely was incredible.

"Mm, move, please..." He whimpered into the heat of Lucius' mouth. His head fell back in bliss as Lucius ground his hips down. He took it slowly, grinding hard and deep, lips sucking sharply at Harry's nipples.

"H-harder..." He gasped, crying out in appreciation as Lucius pulled back and snapped back inside harshly. He moved a bit faster, still pushing as deeply as possible, shifting his angle until Harry screamed, his back arching against him. Lucius smirked in victory, picking up the pace, slamming back into the same spot over and over.

Harry was sobbing with pleasure, his vision exploding with white. In all his dreams he had never imagined it being this fucking good.

"Lucius!" He was screaming his name, hardly registering the pain form his arched back. Before he had noticed what was happening he was flipping over and then he landed hard on Lucius' cock. How it had happened so perfectly, he wasn't sure, but his cock had drove directly into his prostate. He came immediately.

Lucius was in awe, fixated on Harry as his back arched beautifully and cum splashed over his stomach. He gripped Harry's hips in a vice, the image itself causing the heat curling in his groin to snap. He came hard and long into Harry, the orgasm lasting so long he was worried he would never stop. He blearily noted Harry falling gracefully on top of him.

He came out of it slowly, breathing heavily and gaining the strength to wrap his arms around Harry's trembling form. He basked in the afterglow, his entire body turning to jelly. They laid there for a long time until Harry finally slid off of him. They both hissed at the sensation and Harry stiffly laid beside him, cringing at the shooting, yet somehow pleasant pain in his lower back. He laid his head on Lucius' shoulder, his hand resting on his chest. Lucius ran his hand over Harry's dark hair, leaning over to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Wow." Harry breathed. Lucius chuckled, happiness sweeping over him.

"You sound surprised."

"No...not at all. I pictured it being amazing but that was...something else."

"Mm, you've pictured it?"

"Many times."

"What precisely exceeded your expectations?"

"Well...you're so...big."

"I'm offended, Mr. Potter. You imagined me to be small?"

"No, I imagined you big, not _huge_."

"I didn't hear you complaining."

"Of course not. You're a fucking sex god."

"Mm, so I haven't lost my touch in old age. Actually, I think I might have improved. I've been called a lot of things, but never a sex god."

"You are the most delicious old man I've ever met."

"I better be the last and only delicious old man you meet."

"I wouldn't want anyone else."

Draco knocked at the door of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, feeling intensely nervous. He was about to turn and flee, having second thoughts, when the door opened and Fred and George Weasley's faces appeared in the door way.

"Ooh, Georgie, he showed up."

"I was so hoping he would."

"Do come in, dear Draco."

Draco stepped in the shop, smiling apprehensively. The door shut and then their arms wrapped around his shoulders on each side. They led him to the staircase in the back, their teasing smiles on each side of him.

"We're _so_ glad you came." Fred - at least he thought it was - said from his left.

"I was worried Georgie here would have scared you away with his crude speech." Maybe not, that was George, this was Fred, on his right.

"Don't let him fool you, _I'm_ Fred, _he's_ George." Said his left.

"Don't lie, George." Right.

"Don't you lie, Fred." Left.

"Oh whatever, I'm Forge, he's Gred. I'm Gred, he's Forge."

"Don't be ridiculous, which is which, you're making my head spin." Draco said, looking back and forth.

"Oh, well, it's such a pretty head." Said the twin to his left.

"Okay, okay, I'm George." Said the twin to his right. Draco sighed, he had it right all along! They walked into the apartment and Draco broke away from their grasp, turning to face them and placing his hands on his hips.

"Alright, yes I came, but I'll have you know I almost didn't! And...I'm only a little interested. Don't go thinking I'm madly in love or anything. I was just...just bored. Malfoy's do not fall head over heals over anyone, alright! So...there." He said, his usually cool, drawling voice uncertain and stumbling.

Fred and George just looked at him for a minute and then grinned widely.

"Awe, look, Georgie, he's trying to be all Malfoy-like." Fred said, cooing.

"I think he really does like us, Freddie." He said.

Draco sputtered, but then their arms were wrapped around his shoulders again and they were whispering enticingly in his ears.

"C'mon, Draco. We know you secretly want us."

"No use trying to deny it, we can see the desire in those pretty grey eyes of yours."

"Don't worry, we may act perverted and mischievous, but we can be gentleman when we want to."

"We're going to court you right."

"But don't think you can shake us, we're _very_ persistent."

"And we work hard for what we want."

"And Draco, love, we really want _you."_

_Draco shivered, butterflies erupting in his stomach. _

_"So what do you say, will you give us a chance?"_

_"A-alright."_

_Harry woke up. He was still held tightly in Lucius' arms. He knew he desperately needed a shower, but he was so comfortable he didn't want to move just yet. He let Lucius' warmth soak into him, the images from the morning coming back to him. He nearly moaned at the memory of it, shivering at the very thought of always being able to be with Lucius like that. _

_His heart skipped, remembering his decision earlier. It had been on the spot, completely sudden. He had known in that one moment he wanted to be with Lucius for the rest of his life. But, did he regret it now? He thought about it for a minute and couldn't find an ounce of doubt. He smiled slowly, propping himself up on his elbow to gaze down at his lover's face._

_He looked so calm and relaxed, any of the usual masks gone. He was beautiful and Harry's swelled to know he was all his. He leaned forward and brushed a gentle kiss over his thin lips. A soft noise of content left his lips as Lucius pressed back up into the kiss. They kissed slowly, softly for a long time, their hands entwining over Lucius' stomach. When they pulled back, Lucius murmured._

_"I love you too, Harry." Tears burned Harry's eyes. He hadn't heard Lucius the first time he had said it, so hearing it now made him burst with happiness. _

_"I don't ever want you to leave." Lucius said softly, looking more vulnerable than Harry had ever seen him. He smiled through his tears, his hand raising to cup his cheek._

_"I won't."_

_"Promise me you're mine, Harry, please."_

_"I promise, Lucius."_

_"Really, truly?"_

_"Yes."_

_Lucius covered Harry's hand with his own, bringing it down and placing a kiss on the back. _

_"Will you marry me, Harry?" Harry's eyes widened, and then he laughed suddenly, the tears flowing faster. _

_"Yes, yes, of course I will, Lucius." Lucius smiled wider than he could ever remember smiling before, pulling Harry down on top of him and burying his face in his neck._

_"I love you so much, Harry, I can't imagine living without you."_

_"I already decided last night I could never leave you." Harry said, laying his head on Lucius' soft hair. Lucius pulled back, wiping away the tears from his lover's face and then kissing him deeply. _

_"Mr. Harry James Malfoy...nothing has ever sounded sweeter." _

_"I can't wait."_


	6. Part Six

**The Adventures of the Sex-God Savior and the Drool-Worthy Death Eater**

**

* * *

**

"Oh, Harry! I'm so happy for you!" Hermione squealed, throwing her arms around him and squeezing the breath from him. Harry laughed, hugging Hermione back and looking over her shoulder at Ron. He had a pale, stricken look on his face. Hermione pulled away, her face lit up in excitement, she turned to her husband and hit him gently on the shoulder.

"Ronald, didn't you hear? Harry is getting married to Mr. Malfoy!" Ron nodded dumbly, and sat down at the kitchen table. Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes, turning back to Harry and taking his left hand.

"When are you getting the ring? When is the wedding? What colors have you picked? Oh! Is it going to be at the manor or somewhere foreign and exotic?"

"Hermione, Hermione! He just proposed last night!" Harry exclaimed, catching her shoulders and steadying her. She smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'm just so thrilled!"

"We're actually getting the ring tonight though, he's letting me pick it out. Though I'm not sure from where."

"Oh, it's bound to be some over-the-top expensive place, I'm sure you'll have the most envied ring in the entire wizarding community. After all, you are marrying the Malfoy patriarch. I just can't believe it! If you could have done anything to make you more famous, this was it. Have you seen the _Daily Prophet_?"

"How could they have possibly found out already?"

"Oh, they haven't, not for sure. It's all speculation, isn't it? It's not like everyone hasn't been expecting it though." Hermione said, picking the paper up from the table and showing Harry the cover.

**The Boy-Who-Lived, Expected to Join the Malfoy Legacy Any Day**

**_Our inside information on the exclusive relationship!_**

"I suppose I should have expected it." Harry commented, observing the picture of himself on Lucius' arm. It showed a zoomed in image of the crest on his collar and then Lucius swooping down elegantly to kiss Harry none-so-innocently. It wasn't as if they were trying to hide it. It would have been impossible anyway.

"Well, you know as soon as you set foot into a jewelry store the headlines will be screaming your engagement announcement. Have you told Sirius?"

"Er..."

"Harry James Potter!"

"I'm going to!"

"You had better, before he sees in the paper first! Imagine how upset he would be if the Skeeter woman knew before he did!"

"I know, I know. I'm going to visit him next, I promise Hermione."

"Good Luck, Mate." Harry turned, having nearly forgot Ron was sitting there.

"Oh, uh, thanks."

"I just can't believe it...when I thought of my best mate getting married...never even imagined...Malfoy..._blimey_..." He muttered, shaking his head in bewilderment. Harry laughed a little bit.

"Neither did I, mate. You're okay though?"

"'Course, if he makes you happy, Harry."

"Absolutely. So, you'll be my best man, right?"

"'Course I will. "

"Excellent."

"Harry..." Hermione said sternly.

"I'm going!"

* * *

"I'm honestly not surprised, Lucius. I don't think anyone is. Have you told Draco?" Severus asked casually, watching his dearest friend's face darken a little bit from it's blinding radiance. He'd never seen the man more happy in his life. It was a little odd, really.

"Do you think he'll take to it badly?"

"To which part? The part where you're marrying someone his age, or the part where you're marrying the boy he despised and envied throughout his childhood?"

"He's going to take it badly."

"Oh, no. I don't think he will. He seemed rather pleased that you had found someone to drag you from your misery. After all, he's old enough to realize you're not replacing Narcissa or any such nonsense."

"Really, you think so?"

"Lucius, you sound like a cold footed bride, where is your Malfoy dignity?"

"Harry makes me feel things I've never felt before, Severus, I...I'm _nervous_. What if he changes his mind?"

"_Dear Merlin_," Severus muttered, "Listen, the boy is completely in love with you. I've never known you to have doubts about yourself, Lucius. Don't start now, it doesn't become you at all."

"Right, of course." Lucius said, though his voice lacked it's normal arrogant drawl. Severus shook his head and was thankful he'd never married.

* * *

"Sirius?" Harry called, stepping from the fireplace in the narrow kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He looked around and walked quietly through the hall past the picture of Sirius' mother and into the sitting room. He found Sirius in an armchair, staring a bit morosely into the fireplace. Harry frowned, walking up behind his godfather and placing a hesitant hand on his shoulder.

"Sirius?"

"Oh!" He said, startled as he looked over at the younger wizard. "I'm sorry, I was a bit out of it."

"Are you alright?"

"Splendid, splendid..." He said with a grin too wide. He gestured to the other armchair and Harry sat in it, fixing his godfather with a suspicious look. He didn't think Sirius was actually splendid, he looked positively upset.

"I think you're lying." He stated blandly.

"W-what? No! I really am just fine. Nothing wrong here! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'm not telling you until you fess up." Harry said stubbornly. The older man sighed, slumping back in his chair and focusing his gaze on the flickering flames. His face looked weary and more lined that Harry could ever remember. He looked tired, and unhappy.

"It's just...it's ridiculous really. Completely impossible. I should have known better than to...should have stopped it before it got so bad-"

"Sirius! What _are_ you talking about?"

"I'm in love Harry. But he could never feel the same." Harry rose his eyebrows in surprise, gaping at him.

"He? _Who?_"

"It doesn't matter! He hates me so much, there's no way. He has all the reason to, too. I've been nothing but cruel to him the entire time I've known him. Always picking on him, pulling mean pranks. Now that I think about it, though, it was probably to convince myself I didn't think he was beautiful. That I didn't want to hold him...Merlin, I was stupid..."

Harry stared at him, a strange feeling of understanding creeping up on him. No way...it _couldn't _be.

"You _can't_ mean-"

"Don't say it!"

"_Snape?_"

Sirius groaned, burying his face in his hands in distress. Harry's jaw dropped. No way!

"Snape?" He cried, aghast.

"_Would you be quiet?_" Sirius hissed, eyes wide as he looked around the sitting room, as if Snape was hiding somewhere and he would hear if Harry shouted too loud.

"But..._how?_"

"I...I don't know." Sirius whispered, looking away from his godson's gaze.

"Well, are you going to tell him?"

"Are you nuts?"

"Hey, I thought the same thing about telling Lucius and look what happened!"

"It's not the same..."

"Rubbish. Speaking of which...you little hypocrite! You were all upset that I was in love with a former death eater and look at you!"

"Shut up." He muttered. "It's not like I'm not suffering here, have some sympathy."

"But Sirius! You're in love! Besides, you don't know how he's going to react yet, so don't be so gloomy."

"As if he'd ever even consider it."

"How do you know? Snape is an unpredictable man, for all you know he could have been dreaming about you naked for years now."

"Yeah, right. Anyway, now that you've sufficiently embarrassed me, what did you come to tell me?"

"Am I not allowed to come visit?"

"I know you, Harry. You've spent every waking moment of your life with Lucius lately, spit it out."

"Oh, Alright. I'm engaged." Harry said, watching his godfather's expression closely.

"Oh, well of course you are. That's nothing new is it?"

"What? He just proposed last night."

"Really? Everyone thought he proposed ages ago." Harry laughed, shaking his head and leaning back in his chair. He'd been so worried that Sirius would be upset, and here he had thought he'd been engaged for ages.

"Well, I guess I don't need to worry about people freaking out about it then, huh?"

"No, everyone has been expecting it anyway."

"Hey! You could ask Snape to the wedding!"

"Get out, you brat!"

"Hey, you even sound like him now!"

"Harry..." Sirius growled dangerously. Harry laughed, dodging a hex as he hurried from the house.

* * *

Draco shifted uneasily, straightening his vest and smoothing out the impeccable black robes, running his fingers delicately through his hair and checking his white gold pocket watch. He was currently standing in the entrance hall of Malfoy manor, awaiting his date. Well, dates.

He was also looking about nervously, hoping his father wouldn't show himself until he had cleared the premises. He hadn't exactly told him about the twins yet, but if he was suspicious about anything, he was hiding it quite well. Draco snorted, rolling his eyes. As if his father had eyes for anything but Harry now a days anyway.

Not that it bothered Draco in the least, though. He was happy his father had found someone. Granted, he had never expected it to be the Golden boy, but hey, who was he to judge? He had the hots for the weasel twins. Maybe his father would be in such a good mood because of Harry that when he found out about them, he would smile and give his blessing. Hey, he could dream.

As if on cue, a loud _crack _resonated throughout the high-ceilinged room, nearly making Draco jump. Of course, Malfoys don't jump, though. Suddenly he was pressed between two identical Weasleys. He flushed, hoping to Merlin his father was far, far away.

"Hello, love."

"We've missed you _so much_."

"H-hello, do you really think this is an appropriate place for such displays?"

"Awe, he's trying to be all dignified."

"I think it's hot..."

"R-really, my father could walk in at any moment."

"Nah, he'll be too busy shagging Harry or something."

"I wish _I _was busy shagging you." One of them whispered in his ear. Draco shivered, his hand grasping the twin's sleeve as his mouth closed around his ear lobe.

"I think the sound of that..." The other replied, his hand gripping his rear. Draco gasped and half-heartedly glared at him.

"Can we at least take this somewhere else?"

"Oh, this is an improvement, Georgie! He wants us to take it somewhere else, instead of stop!"

"No! That's not what I meant. I just meant, let's at least leave my home. I thought you were taking me on a date." He said, trying to sound indignant and calm.

"Oh, we are."

"And we think afterward you might consider letting us continue."

"Oh, that good, huh? Well, I'm waiting to be impressed then!"

"Hold on tight, love." Both the twins turned on the spot and they were being sucked through the tight tube of disapparation. They landed moments later, their feet touching gracefully on a soft dirt path. They moved to each side of Draco and wrapped their long arms around his shoulders, smiling down at him as he looked around.

They were on the edge of a clearing, the forest opening up to reveal a small waterfall leading into a steaming hot spring. The trees around the clearing looked ancient, shooting up straight into the sky where they created an overhang of foliage, casting the sunlight down on them in rays. They made the twins' hair look even more radiant, and their eyes gleam mischievously. They walked closer to the spring and turned to Draco, one in front and one behind him. Fred's hands deftly unfastened his robes, pushing them away from his shoulders until they pooled around his feet.

"Care for a swim?" He asked, grinning as he worked at his vest and button up shirt and as George rached about, unbuttoning his trousers. Draco smiled, his heart skipping nervously, but the playful mood was infectious. He only lived once, and who was here to see, right?

His hands rose to Fred's waist, slipping under the hem of his shirt and pulling it up over his head. He let his hands wander down his chest, smiling in triumph as he inhaled sharply and moved closer. Draco stepped out of his trousers and shoes, turning to rid George of his shirt as well. He could feel Fred undressing behind him, and helped George of his trousers as Fred's hands rested at his hips. George's joined his and together they tugged his boxers down.

Suddenly they moved away and pulled away their boxers as well, walking toward the steaming water and grinning over their shoulders at him. He stared in awe at them, watching the way the sunlight fell against their backs, how their hair burned like fire, seeing the desire in their eyes.

Draco followed, stepping into the water and moaning softly as two bodies pressed against him and pulled him further in. He could definitely get used to this.

* * *

Harry was a bit overwhelmed. He had been expecting expensive and extravagant, but this was a bit over the top. The numbers on the price tags made his head spin. Lucius stood beside him, arm around his shoulders, looking down at the rings as if they were mildly pricey shoes.

"See anything you like, love?" He asked.

"I don't know, the prices are blinding me." Lucius chuckled and pointed to ring in the case.

"Could you get that for me?" He asked, taking the ring delicately and looking down at it. It was a wide silver band with diamonds inlaid around it, in the center was a slightly larger emerald. On each end, a thin line of Celtic knots stretched around the ring.

"Oh, I like that one." Harry commented, flushing a bit as Lucius took his left hand and slipped the ring onto his finger. He looked down at it and smiled, his heart fluttering at the thought of Lucius sliding this ring on his finger for real.

"Yes, this one." He said, nodding. Lucius smiled and handed the ring to the man behind the counter. He leaned in and spoke quietly to him and then turned back to Harry, hooking a finger under his chin and kissing him softly.

"Now, I think we have business to attend to at home." He murmured softly, a wicked smile on his lips as he disapparated them home.


	7. Part Seven

**The Adventures of the Sex-God Savior and the Drool-Worthy Death Eater**

A/N: This chapter has a threesome, and while it's not directly incest, it involves Fred and George in sexual acts at the same time. If this bothers you, you may skip to tha page break near the end. Most of this chapter is smut though.**  
**

* * *

"Excuse me, but Malfoys do not splash!" Draco exclaimed, though the otherwise haughty statement came off as playful, for his face was split in a grin, and he was laughing. The twins took no heed of his comment, cackling as they splashed the blonde and ducked away before he could get them back.

What had started out as sensual had quickly dissolved into teasing banter. Draco would have never let anyone see him like this, but it was just Fred and George, so he laughed freely and broke about every rule about being a Malfoy. And, he didn't even care.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Said George, suddenly at Draco's side. He smiled affectionately and wiped a droplet of water from the blonde's cheek.

"A Malfoy soaking wet and laughing like a school girl." Fred added, grinning and folding his hands over Draco's shoulder, resting his head on it.

"If you tell anyone about this, I will deny it vehemently." Draco informed them, a smile on his lips as he kissed a tail of moisture off of Fred's face, his face flushing as the corners of their mouths brushed together. Fred's eyes were surprised and shockingly serious as they met Draco's.

The younger Malfoy inhaled softly, his lips parting as Fred leaned in. The kiss was the definition of perfection. Their mouths molded together deliciously, pulling a soft moan from Draco's throat. Fred straightened, his folded hands moving to cup Draco's face with a tenderness that made the blonde go weak in the knees. Fred kissed him with a slow intensity, his hot tongue lapping over his lips until Draco melted into it, opening his mouth to him and tangling his own tongue with the redhead's.

A brushing, wonderfully warm sensation began to travel over his neck. He hazily recognized it as George's lips, moving over his skin. His hands worshipped his body, running over his sides and tracing the definition on his torso. Draco felt his mind start to melt, the fog of desire clouding everything else.

What had started as an innocent kiss quickly spiraled into a heated tangle of redhead and blonde limbs. Any trace of doubt had left Draco, he wrapped his arms around Fred and held on for dear life. He felt like he was made of clay, molding himself between the two twins. It was a sensation over-drive, only heightened as Fred's hands left his face to join George's exploration of his body. Slightly roughened thumbs found his nipples, circling and rubbing them until Draco was moaning and arching.

Their soft, tender kiss was now desperate, tongues battling sensually. Fred pulled away suddenly, moving over to the opposite side of Draco's neck. The blonde's mind was exploding with pleasure. He didn't know which was to lean, which twin to hold on to. He didn't know whose mouth was whose, and he didn't care much. He wanted them both. He reached one hand forward and one hand back, tangling his hands in almost identical heads of red hair.

Draco gasped as two deep, delicious voices spoke in his ear.

"Draco, darling..."

"You have no idea how delectable you look right now..."

"Mm, I could just eat you right up."

"However, we might get carried away...

"If you want to stop, just say so..."

"No!" Draco gasped, blushing and shivering as the twins chuckled. He was suddenly turned around to face...was it George?

"I think it's Georgie's turn to have some fun." Fred whispered in his ear, one his hands moving reverently down the side of his neck and the other pushing some hair from his face. Fred couldn't help himself, he loved to touch this man. Draco leaned into the hand, moaning softly and sending shivers down Fred's spine. He turned his eyes back to George as his hand joined Fred's on his face, caressing him so gently Draco could sob with how good it felt.

He had almost expected the twins to be playful, maybe a little rough. But he was dead wrong about that. They were tender and sensual, and possessed an almost scarily intense, mischievous sexuality. Something about the way they looked at him dug deep into his being. He'd never felt so completely..._loved. _And how they touched him then, like he was precious, pushed Draco of the cliff of his resistance. He could feel himself falling quickly, but then George's arm wrapped around his waist, and Fred's hands slid down his back, and he knew that they would catch him.

Kissing George was eerily like, and unlike kissing Fred. While Fred was clearly dominant, George yielded. While he wasn't as forceful, he was unbearably passionate. George kissed Draco as if he could break at any second. Draco found himself leaning into him, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing their bodies together. From behind, he felt Fred press up against him and gasped, breaking away from George's delicious mouth. He was suddenly, painfully aware of two, large, hard erections on each side of him. His hips rocked back, grinding his ass along Fred's cock. Fred groaned loudly, his hands gripping Draco's ass.

"You're such a tease." He said, a playful lilt to his voice. "A sexy, brilliant tease." He murmured against his neck, trailing hot wet kisses over his skin and down his back. He kneeled in the shallow water, lavishing kisses over the soft, perfect ass in front of him. He groaned in appreciation, it was so beautiful. He longed to plunge into him, imagined how tight he would be, how beautiful he would look with his cock inside him. His thumbs parted his cheeks, making room for his tongue to slid over his entrance. He lapped at him, pushing his tongue against him and moaning at the tightness of him. He tasted fantastic, only adding to the vigor in which Fred licked at him.

Draco was losing his mind, gripping at George's shoulders for dear life as Fred's tongue worked magic on him. He rested his head on George's stable chest, moaning desperately and clinging on to him. George smiled wickedly, running his hands through the almost white hair before joining his brother on the ground. He knew they were pushing Draco to his limits, but he wanted to see how far this beautiful blonde could stretch. He kissed Draco's toned stomach and peered up at him, smiling. Draco looked down on him in almost panicked surprise. He couldn't seriously be...

The blonde nearly screamed as a white hot wetness sucked his cock down. He tangled his hands in George's hand and gripped hard. He was overwhelmed, his heart pounding, breath coming out in pants and nearly screaming in pleasure. George moaned around the perfectly sized cock, taking it all way down. It only took a couple sucks and he was gone, moaning loudly and saying the twins' names as if he were calling out to gods instead of wizards. It felt like he was coming forever, his orgasm washing over him in waves. George swallowed it all eagerly, licking up every drop.

Draco felt his knees give, but Fred was already standing and catching him, turning him around gently and pulling him against his strong chest, hand cradling his head. Draco wrapped his arms around the bare, warm body and started to cry. Fred's heart clenched at the sound of it and held him tighter. It felt incredible to hold the Malfoy heir like this. He was always so composed, and having him sobbing on his chest, gripping him as if he were his lifeline, it made him feel important. He wanted to protect this man, wanted to hold him and kiss him and give him unimaginable pleasure.

"Baby, oh, baby. Don't cry." Fred whispered. It only made Draco cry harder. He was so..._happy. _The combination of his orgasm, the painfully tender touches of the twins and his overwhelming feelings for them reduced him to tears. George wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his neck so softly he sobbed. Fred lifted him up like a bride and carried him to the grassy shore of the waterfall. He sat down and cradled him in both his and George's lap. George looked down at him and smiled. He was so perfect it made his heart hurt.

Their hands soothed him, pushed his hair back and wiped his tears away, caressing him as if he were the most beautiful thing in the world.

"You are so gorgeous." One of them breathed.

"I can't believe we lucked out like this, twin."

"I know, Merlin, he's delicious too."

Draco's tears finally stopped and he was able to gaze up at both of their faces, their eyes filled with love. His heart seized up. He'd never been in love before...and he'd only known the twins for a while...was it possible to fall this fast? He reached up and touched Fred's face, his other hand found George's hand and held it tight.

"I...I think I want to be yours." He said quietly, surprising himself at his boldness, his voice hoarse from screaming. The twins blinked at him in surprise, their faces slowly dissolving into complete seriousness, to joy, into playful smirks.

"I told you Georgie, he wants us."

"Thank Merlin."

Draco smiled, shifting to sit up, feeling intensely exposed. His back and backside brushed against two very hard somethings as he moved. He paused and inhaled sharply, peering up at the twins. He looked suddenly shy, blushing even through his sudden arousal. How he was able to be turned on again so soon baffled him.

"You're both still..."

"Hard?"

"Horny?"

"Aching for you?"

"Desperate for your sexy little body?"

Draco blushed furiously, nodding as his mouth went dry. Fred and George smirked. Damn, he was so cute. Draco moved from their laps and glanced down, swallowing thickly as he took in their long, thick cocks. They looked delectable. He crawled forward to George and looked up at him.

"Would you like me to take care of you?" He asked. George had leaned back on his elbows, looking down at the blonde between his legs. He gasped and groaned in anticipation, nodding. Draco leaned forward and placed a hesitant kiss on the head of his cock, licking up the bead of precum that had gathered there. George's eyes fluttered closed, breathing hard as Draco's soft tongue moved over his heated flesh. He was obviously new at this, but it felt so good George didn't care.

Draco was experiencing this for the first time, he noticed that his hands were shaking ever so slightly on George's thighs. He took his time tasting and feeling the skin of George's cock, finding that he liked how silky smooth it was. He hesitantly sucked at the head and was rewarded with a groan and a hand at his head. Draco moaned around the erection, loving how George's fingers felt in his hair, pushing down gently on his head, encouraging, but not forceful. The Malfoy heir slid down, taking more of it into his mouth. It was so long he couldn't possibly swallow it all, so he tired to make up for it with his hand. He moved slowly, sucking uncertainly.

"Mm, just like that, Draco baby." George moaned, his hand moving through his hair, caressing his head. Draco felt desire to please him well within him, he sucked harder, moving faster over the hard cock. George gasped in surprise, his head falling back and his fingers tightening in white-blonde hair.

"Oh, Merlin, Draco..." He groaned. Draco moaned at the praise and the feeling of his erection sliding in and out of his mouth. He moaned again when he felt a wetness at his entrance. He had almost forgotten that Fred was there. He pressed back against the tongue, sucking harder at George by instinct.

Fred watched with a sense of awe. He never thought that watching Draco suck his brother off would be arousing, but it most definitely was. His eyes strayed from his pretty mouth down to his ass. He groaned softly, wrapping his fingers around his cock and caressing himself as he watched that perfect ass move. He could hear Draco whimpering and moaning around George and he couldn't resist touching him any longer. He moved forward, parting pearly white globes and licking eagerly at his puckered entrance. He pushed hard at with his tongue, loosening it up until he was able to plunge his tongue inside.

Draco cried out around the erection in his mouth, pushing back on the tongue desperately as he sucked mercilessly at George. He pulled away long enough to plea to Fred.

"Please, I need more than your tongue..." He didn't care if he sounded like a whore, he needed something inside of him. Fred smirked behind him and ran his finger teasingly along Draco's opening. He leaned forward to use his tongue, ensuring it was wet enough, before sliding a finger inside of him. Draco cried out again, pushing back desperately on the finger. Fred stretched him with an infuriating patience, and since Draco was busy sucking George he could only moan and push back in vain.

George had propped himself back up, watching Draco's face as he sucked and was pleasured simultaneously. His expression was so sexy he struggled not to come. He saw Fred rise to a kneel and locked eyes with him for a moment. They exchanged a playful smirk and then Fred slid into Draco.

Draco's back exploded in pain and pleasure all at once. He couldn't help but scream as Fred moved inside of him with slow, gentle movements. He fought the urge to pull away, and soon enough the pain ebbed away and he was pushing toward the redhead. Fred sighed in relief, his back tense from trying to control himself. He pulled out and slammed back inside without a qualm, shivering in delight as Draco screamed and clawed at George's thighs, sucking at his cock even as Fred pounded into him.

It was a domino effect of pleasure, George came first, spilling deep into Draco's mouth and sitting back to watch as Fred fucked the blonde until he screamed his name. They came at the same time, collapsing next to George afterward. They all lay there for a moment to catch their breath. Draco covered his face with his hands and ran them back through his hair, not even caring that all his hair was standing up and his clothes were laying ten feet away. He looked over at Fred, and then looked over at George. The twins smiled and exchanged looks, and then each wrapped their arms around him, kissing his skin reverently.

"So, how was that for courting, eh?" Fred asked cheekily.

"Well, I'm not sure my father would approve of your methods, but I certainly do."

"What do you say, Draco darling? Will you be ours?"

"Hell yes."

"Such language!"

"We've turned him into a dirty boy, Georgie."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

Harry reclined against Lucius' warm chest and sighed in content, closing his eyes and basking in the warmth and protection of the patriarch's embrace. He hummed in pleasure as Lucius' lips trailed lazily over his exposed neck, the man's nearly white hair brushing lightly over his shoulder. The man's large hand cupped his cheek ad turned Harry's head toward him. They kissed deeply, the angle of it strangely sending a jolt of arousal through him. They broke away and Harry met silver eyes. They lacked the usual cold arrogance. Instead they were filled with adoration, bordering on worship.

Harry reached a hand back, his left hand, and cupped his cheek. Lucius' eyes flashed with possessiveness, his hand catching Harry's. He brought it to his lips and kissed Harry's bare ring finger, his eyes sliding up to meet the younger mans. Harry inhaled sharply. What was it about this man that could make him feel this way? Like he was staring straight into his soul, and that Harry would gladly let him look. That he would gladly _give_ him his soul?

"Lucius..." He whispered, his voice breaking with the emotion he felt. The man's eyes fluttered closed in bliss, loving the way his name fell lovingly, beautifully from Harry's lips.

"I cannot believe I have been blessed like this." Lucius said softly, his deep voice washing over Harry.

"I have never done anything to deserve this, and yet here you are. I am still afraid this is a dream. That you will slip from my fingers. That I will be punished for what I've done. For the lives I've destroyed."

Harry's heart was breaking, shattering. He moved to face Lucius, kneeling between his legs and cupping the older man's face. He had never looked quite so old before, or quite so weary. He was very good at seeming perfect in public. The perfect, icy Malfoy. But here under Harry's gaze, he was raw and vulnerable, and it hurt Harry to see him this way. He placed soft kisses over his face, thumbs rubbing gently over his skin.

"Lucius, dear Lucius...I am never going to leave. You make me feel like no one ever has. I feel alive with you, you set me on fire and I burn gladly. I want no one else, I want only your hands, your lips, your heart. I am yours, so fully that it is frightening. I don't care who you were or what you did, you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen, and I will marry you, and I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you, and how much I completely and undeniably belong to you."

Lucius raised his eyes to Harry's, lifting his hands to take Harry's away from his face. He kissed them both, and thanked whatever force of magic that had brought this man to him.

* * *

Sirius looked down at the package in his hands and nearly sent a _reducto _at it in panic. What was he thinking? If Severus ever found out it was him that sent gifts to him, he'd probably poison his drinks. But...he had to let him know that someone cared for him, had to express it somehow, even if it was anonymous. He swallowed his fear and tied the package to his owl's leg, hoping this was the right choice.

* * *

Note: I avoided having Fred and George being sexual with each other, is this what people want to see, or would you like to see them together as well as with Draco?


	8. Part Eight

**The Adventures of the Sex-God Savior and the Drool-Worthy Death Eater**

* * *

Severus was a particular man. He liked everything just the way he wanted it, and would take nothing less. He was picky, and he knew exactly what he wanted. So the mere fact that the gift lying in front of him was _exactly_ the sort of thing he loved was a testament in itself to the observation skills of the giver. It scared him a little, to know there was someone out there who cared so much about him, and seemed to have even the beginnings of understanding of his mind.

He reached out and ran his fingers gently over the spine of the book he had been wanting for most of his adult life. It was wildly expensive, and incredibly rare. He had been pining for it, but had never given himself the luxury of owning it. He wasn't exactly the wealthiest man, and most of his money went toward his potion supplies. He had a wealth of knowledge already, and this book wasn't partial to his skills as a potion maker. However, his hunger for knowledge never ceased, and the thought of flipping through the old pages of the book in front of him was enough to stir his curiosity.

Who could have possibly known he wanted this book? Severus must know him personally, or have a close relationship with him. His first guess would be Lucius, but if the written note that had come with the book was any indication, it could not have been him. Lucius was never the type for secrecy anyway, he would have delivered it himself and presented it in the most flamboyant way possible. Besides, he had offered many times to purchase the book and many others for him, and out of respect, had not at Severus' request.

He looked back at the note, a strange feeling filling up his chest.

_Dear Severus, _

_I hope that this book will bring you many hours of enjoyment, and that it will be appreciated. Know that your presence brings me much enjoyment, and that you are appreciated. _

_-Someone Who Cares_

It was a simple note, not too intimate or personal, but it made Severus' mouth go dry. He'd never had anyone say something like this to him. He wasn't the most likable man, after all. While he knew Lucius and Draco enjoyed his company, they had never _said _so. He was utterly at loss as to who it could be, but the book was calling to him, so he removed it from the packaging, slipped the note carefully between the cover and first page, and sat down to read.

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Harry asked, watching nervously as Lucius flicked his wand and about a hundred scrolls of creamy white parchment snapped up into perfect tubes. Another flick and silver ribbons tied themselves around the scrolls. From the end of each one a tiny silver Malfoy crest shined.

Lucius Malfoy looked down at him and smirked, which only made Harry want to drag him back to bed.

"Yes, darling. It is a pure-blood tradition to announce engagements in the presence of the pure-blood community." He replied, flicking his wand lazily. The scrolls each attached themselves to a small, snow white owl. Lucius had paid to have a whole flock of owls for the occasion. Harry couldn't help but think this was all a bit extravagant, but he should have expected it. This was Lucius Malfoy after all, and he never did things quietly. Marrying the savior of the Wizarding World was definitely no different. If anything, he guessed that Lucius wanted this to be as public as possible.

The owls took off with a flurry of feathers, and somehow it stirred something in Harry. He was getting _married. _To Lucius Malfoy, easily the most powerful pure-blooded Wizard. He was getting _married. _He watched as the owls disappeared into the sky, carrying the announcement of their formal engagement to some of the most wealthy, influential, and down-right snobbish members of Wizard society.

As if he could read his mind, Lucius' arms wound around him from behind. His long hands settled on Harry's hips, digging into the fabric possessively. Harry's heart skipped as the angular face of his fiancé pressed against the sensitive flesh of his neck. His white blonde hair brushed against his skin, sending shivers down his spine. Harry leaned back into the embrace, titling his head to accommodate Lucius.

"I hope you are not fostering second thoughts, Mr. Potter." Lucius said evenly. His voice was calm, but Harry could sense the underlying worry in the statement. He'd never known Lucius to be self-conscious, but he had never really known him at all, it seemed. Harry turned in his embrace, his hands sliding easily into silky hair.

"I have never been more sure of something." He replied, leaning in to capture Lucius' lips. They lingered tenderly, before pulling away and resting their heads together, content in their silence.

* * *

Draco tugged at his vest, determined to have everything about his appearance flawless. It wasn't everyday you attended the engagement party for your father and your former arch nemesis, after all. His nervousness had nothing to do with the fact that Fred and George were attending as well, of course. That would be simply ridiculous. They _had_ seen him naked...he flushed at the memory. He pulled on his dress robes, pulled on his collar, smoothed his white hair back and stared into the mirror.

"You look dashing, Master Malfoy." The mirror commented. Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Of course I do."

Sirius was, in short, losing his mind. He really had no reason to be. His letter and gift was anonymous, so there was no way Severus would know it was him, right? Right. This night was for Harry, so he needed to get it together.

He arrived at Malfoy manor a little early. There were some people here already, talking quietly to each other. Pure-bloods, as far as he could tell. They cast him cool glances as he passed, some sneering or turning up their noses. It seemed not even a marriage could bring them together all the way. It didn't seem to matter that he _was_ pure-blooded.

Feeling wildly out of place and uncomfortable, he strode confidently to the refreshments and took a glass of some sort of expensive imported alcohol. It burned on the way down, but he felt better.

"Sirius!" He turned around, grinning as his godson came into view. He looked stunning, dressed in emerald green, black and silver. He smiled, hugging his godfather and stepping back.

"Harry, you look great."

"Thanks, so do you. I hope this doesn't take too long. I can feel everyone staring."

"I know how you feel, but I doubt it will pass by quickly. The Pure-blooded do like their shows of pomp."

"I find that to be quite insulting, Mr. Black. I simply wish to give Harry the celebration he deserves. Pomp or otherwise." Harry turned, his face lighting up as Lucius slid an arm around his shoulders casually. His public mask was secured firmly. He was all ice now, dressed in black and silver, the emeralds on his cane shining. Sirius rolled his eyes and leaned against the pillar behind him.

"I meant no offense." He said, not wishing to insult his godson's soon-to-be husband. He watched as Harry and Lucius exchanged quiet words, Lucius' graceful fingers fussing with Harry's collar, running over the crest sewn into it. He seemed cold and distant, but even Sirius, who didn't know Lucius well, could see the small gestures of tenderness, the softening of his features whenever he looked at Harry. Sirius had been worried at first, but it was clear that Lucius cared for Harry, and as long as Harry was happy, Sirius was okay with it.

"Sirius, before everyone gets here and the party starts, Lucius and I want to ask you something." Sirius perked up at this, interested.

"I was wondering, if maybe, you could give me away?" Harry asked. Sirius looked at him for a moment and then let out a bark of laughter.

"Of course, Harry. I'd be honored." Sirius replied, grinning and gripping Harry's shoulder briefly.

"Brilliant." Harry said, smiling. More guests were spilling into the room, filling the long, elegant tables that were placed in a square shape around the room. Harry's guests sat on the left side and Lucius' on the right, the table at the front was for Lucius and Harry.

"We'd better sit I suppose." Harry said, waving to his godfather as Lucius and he took their spots at the front of the room. Sirius left to go sit, taking an empty seat between Fred and Ron. He exchanged greetings and pats on the back, smiling as he looked up to watch hi godson. As he raised his eyes, a familiar figure caught his attention.

Sirius swore his heart stopped. Sitting at the table directly in front of him was none other than Severus Snape. He couldn't help but take in his features, admiring the harshness of his face and the set of his shoulders. They rested on his hands, folded gracefully in front of him. He wondered what they would feel like...he jerked his eyes upward and almost choked. Severus was staring directly into his eyes. They locked gazes for a moment, before Severus raised an eyebrow and turned his head away.

Sirius cursed silently, way to be inconspicuous. He ignored the look Fred was giving him, which was an disturbing combination of his usual mischievousness and the look Hermione got when she saw something no one else did. Lucius had begun to talk, and he focused desperately on him to avoid looking back at Severus.

"I would like to welcome and thank you all for attending this event. Tonight I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy announce my formal engagement to Harry James Potter. We will be holding a formal bonding ceremony and reception in three weeks time here at Malfoy Manor. Please celebrate with us tonight our engagement." He concluded, taking a seat along with Harry. There was polite applause, and then house elves began to serve copious amounts of food.

"See, love, that was not so very painful." Lucius commented, placing a hand on the back of Harry's neck. His fingers curled in the hair, playing with it gently.

"No, I suppose not." Harry replied, smiling at Lucius.

"Although why we needed a full-scale party for that, I will never understand."

"Tradition." Lucius commented, taking a glass of wine from one of the house elves.

* * *

The night went by fast for Harry. He was completely absorbed in Lucius, though many people came to congratulate them. Once people were done eating, they socialized in groups, or danced to the sounds of violins and harps in the corner. From his position near the front of the room, Harry could see Severus approaching Sirius and tried to suppress a grin, since he was listening to the grim complaints of one lady or another about the way her husband never looked at her the way Lucius looked at him. He nodded sympathetically and watched the scene from the corner of his eye.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself, Black." Severus drawled, raising an eyebrow in an almost amused fashion as Sirius practically jumped and turned to face him.

"Yes, well, boring you know." He said, feeling immensely stupid in the wake of Severus' intellect. Severus scoffed lightly, his dark eyes watching Sirius' every move intently. He had been thinking about the book at home, and who could have sent it. While he had been slightly skeptic about Sirius feeling anything benevolent toward him, he wasn't so sure anymore. His body language was screaming nervousness and sexual tension. Severus had been a good spy for two main reasons, he could fool others, and others could rarely fool him.

"I imagine it is, especially since you're so used to more exciting endeavors. Done anything..._daring_...lately?" He asked, emphasizing the word and pinning him with his gaze. Severus wasn't sure how he would feel if his guess was correct. Sirius Black...sending him a book and a letter tinted with romantic feelings. He had spent his years at Hogwarts doing everything to make his life a living hell, and while they could get along now, Severus was not one to let go of a grudge.

"D-daring?"

"Oh, you know, anything like fighting a dementor or sending _love_ letters." Sirius flushed. Severus smirked stiffly. Gryffindors were like open books.

"Why would you say that?" He asked, trying to keep the shake out of his voice,

"Oh, no reason in particular. Though, you know, something quite odd happened to me recently. I received a package, something I had been wanting for quite a while, and a rather intimate letter. There was no name signed though. Whoever could it be, I wonder, who sent it." Severus looked him in the eyes and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"I...uh..." Sirius stuttered. Severus took a step toward him, placing a hand on the pillar that was suddenly at Sirius' back.

"I don't know what you're playing at _Black_, but we have always hated each other and one note and a pricey book will hardly change that." He hissed, pushing away from the wall and spinning on his heel. He walked away with a billow of robes, leaving Sirius breathing heavy and staring after him.

Harry frowned, hoping his godfather was alright and not suffering from threats to his life. Severus hardly looked pleased, and Harry wondered if somehow he had found out about Sirius' affections. He was pulled from his pondering by Lucius however, who took his hand and led him to the front again.

"I would like you all to be witness as Harry and I exchange rings." He announced. Everyone hushed and watched as the two men face each other.

Harry felt as if time slowed, their eyes meeting. Lucius drew a velvet box from inside his robes and opened it. He sank to one knee and took Harry's hand. Harry found it difficult to breathe as Lucius' lips pressed against his hand, and then the cool feeling of silver settled over his finger. Lucius rose and Harry took his turn to kneel in front of him. He was trembling as he drew the box, taking the silver band - almost identical, sans the emerald - into his shaking hand. He looked up at Lucius, who slid a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes briefly, and then took Lucius' long hand into his, kissed the cool skin, and slipped the ring onto his finger.

They had decided to use these rings as engagement rings and as wedding rings, but as part of the ceremony both Harry and Lucius would receive magical markings on their left wrist.

Harry stood, and was immediately pulled into a deep kiss. He melted into it, smiling broadly as they parted. Their guests applauded once more, Fred and George whistling playfully and yelling things like "get some". Harry laughed, and wondered if he had ever been so happy.

* * *

Note: Please check out my new forum, it's called Wizards and Witches Anonymous. .net/topic/93995/45166577/1/#45166660


	9. Part Nine

**The Adventures of the Sex-God Savior and the Drool-Worthy Death Eater**

* * *

Though Harry was happy, he could tell immediately that his godfather was not. Severus seemed to be gone by the time Harry was able to approach Sirius. He had always had an open face, Sirius, his joy or misery painted clearly in his expression. Lucius was showing their other guests out, and so Harry took a moment to place a hand on Sirius shoulder, worry in his face.

"Sirius...?"

"I'm a fool, Harry. I sent him a gift, and a letter. No big love confessions or anything, just a small note to tell him I care. I didn't say who it was from, but he saw right through me. He...didn't take it well. He told me a note and a book wouldn't change the hatred between us. But I don't hate him, Harry. He does though...he hates me." Sirius looked dejected, like he was going to curl into a ball and never get up.

"I'm sure he doesn't..."

"He does. It was in his eyes, Harry."

"Maybe you should just try to prove you're different now, I mean, if you had bullied me all my life and then told me you cared all of a sudden, I wouldn't believe you either. But if you worked for it, proved it, I might be more inclined to let you in." Harry said. Sirius nodded slowly, his face twisted as if he were half way to crying, and half way to an idea.

"Maybe you're right, Harry...yes, I will prove it. Somehow, I will." There was a light back in Sirius' eyes and the dark-haired boy smiled to see it's return. He patted his godfather's shoulder, turning as he felt a hand on his own shoulder. Lucius was behind him, all the other guests gone now.

"Everything alright, darling?" Lucius asked quietly. Harry nodded, turning back to Sirius.

"I'll be going then, Harry. Thank you." Sirius said, hugging Harry tightly and ruffling his hair like he had done when Harry was younger. He turned his attention to Lucius and gave him a curt nod.

"Congratulations, I know you'll take good care of my godson."

"Only the best, for my Harry." Lucius replied, earning a look of respect from Sirius. He smiled and nodded, waving as he left the room. Harry watched him go, and silently wished him good luck with whatever he thought of next to win over Severus Snape. He hoped it worked, both Sirius and Severus deserved to be as happy as Harry was right now.

"He looked upset." Lucius commented, surprising Harry. He had never known Lucius to be concerned about Sirius. But then again, Lucius Malfoy was full of surprises it seemed.

"Yeah. He, uh, got rejected." He said, leaving Severus' name out of it. He wasn't sure if Sirius would appreciate him telling Lucius about it. Though it turned out he didn't need to.

"He's playing with fire, turning his affections toward Severus." Harry looked at him quickly, shock showing on his face.

"How did you-"

"Severus is my dearest friend, Harry." Was his only explanation. Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"But we should not talk about them now..." Lucius said softly. Harry instantly recognized his tone of voice, deep and huskier than usual. Lucius' hands gripped his shoulders and turned him so they were facing each other. His long hands slid downward, eventually slipping into Harry's hands. He raised his left hand up and kissed the ring that lay there.

Harry gasped softly, his hand moving from Lucius' to cup his face. He could feel the barest bit of stubble on his cheek and shivered, wondering what that would feel like against his own face, or maybe against his thighs...

"What should we talk about?" Harry breathed. Lucius smirked, his hands snaking around Harry's torso and tugging him close to his body.

"Perhaps we shouldn't talk much at all, hm?" Lucius whispered, his mouth suddenly so close it took Harry's breath away.

"Sounds good..." He answered, gasping as Lucius' lips closed in on his, covering them completely with his soft, insistent mouth. Harry moaned, his fingers curling around the nape of the older man's neck as he pressed himself as close as possible.

He loved this. Loved the feeling of Lucius' firm, strong body pressed close to his. His lips beneath his own. It was far more wonderful than he could have ever imagined. And he had imagined it quite a bit. Who would have thought that he, Harry Potter, would end up in Lucius Malfoy's arms? It was like the last blow at Voldemort. Even he couldn't create a rift between the light and the dark. They were here together, kissing, promising love to each other. Getting married.

For the hundredth time it hit Harry that he was getting married. He could have Lucius all to himself. He could belong to the Malfoy. It only made him kiss the older man harder. They parted finally, panting for breath.

"We should go upstairs, love." Lucius whispered, his arms tightening around Harry as he disapparated. They reappeared in their room. Harry's heart skipped a beat. _Their_ room. Soon they would share everything. Love for Lucius seized him powerfully, and an urge to please him took hold of him. He reached up for Lucius' face, having to pull him down to kiss him properly.

His fingers slipped into the blonde's hair, pulling the ribbon out easily and letting it fall to the floor. He was entirely too dressed, Harry decided, taking his cane and throwing it on the bed, and then unbuttoning and pushing clothing open impatiently.

"My, my, Mr. Potter." Lucius drawled, smirking down at his dark haired lover. Harry returned his smile, feeling bolder than ever. He tugged the man's robes off, and pushing him back until Lucius' back hit the wall to the right of the bed. Harry looked up at Lucius' surprised face and dropped to his knees, fingers pulling and pushing at the catch on his trousers.

The smirk on the elder Malfoy's face disappeared, replaced with shock. Harry had never been this bold, and he had never given him head, either. He was terribly shy about that sort of thing, but here he was. He gasped as his pants fell away from his groin, and then Harry's hand was releasing his already achingly hard cock. Lucius' hands fell into the dark hair, gripping as his heart beat so fast he was worried it'd pop from his chest.

"Harry..."

"Mm, shush. I want to so badly." Harry replied, running his fingertips lovingly over the hot, silky flesh. Lucius shivered noticeably, caressing the side of Harry's face encouragingly. Harry leaned into the touch slightly, closing his eyes in bliss. Then he opened his eyes and placed a soft kiss on the tip of Lucius' cock. He smiled against it as Lucius gasped again, flicking his tongue across it next.

It seemed even larger now that he was going to wrap his mouth around it. It felt huge in his hands, and he moaned just thinking of it inside of him. But that was for later, now he wanted to focus on pleasing his fiancé.

He licked it next, running his tongue up the underside from base to tip, sucking the head into his mouth and dipping his tongue inside the slit. He was rewarded with a moan and a buck of the hips that pushed the cock deeper into his mouth. He groaned as the weight settled on his tongue and sucked impulsively.

Lucius had forgotten what it was like, having a hot mouth around him, and Merlin, it was good. Harry was obviously new to this, but Lucius was sure he'd learn quickly, because it was _so good_. Harry was so eager to please too, those lips tightening around him until Lucius was sure he would die from the pleasure.

Harry hadn't expected to love it so much, but having Lucius in his mouth was incredibly erotic. He moaned against the flesh, loving how Lucius responded to even the slightest movement. He could feel himself hardening from just having his lover's cock in his mouth and sucked harder, digging his fingers into the fabric of Lucius' trousers.

He flicked his eyes up and whimpered, his cock twitching with arousal. Lucius looked so..._delicious. _Even with his clothes in a disarray, and his pants undone, he looked strangely regal. There was a look of pure bliss on his face that Harry immediately decided he wanted to see _a lot _more. He was tense with it, his muscles jumping and his fingers clenching in his hair, his hips arching forward longingly. He was beautiful, and sexy, and _powerful_.

Suddenly, Lucius' eyes opened and they locked on each other. There was a hungry look in Lucius' silver eyes, a burning desire that sent chills down Harry's spine. He was pulled to his feet in seconds, and then his back hit the wall and Lucius' mouth was claiming his. The kiss took his breath away and it was so delicious he clung to the elder Malfoy like his life depended on it.

Lucius couldn't stand it anymore, this new, teasing, aggressive Harry. He needed to take him, and take him hard. He slid a knee in between Harry's legs, his bare cock pressing invitingly against Harry's stomach as he slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth, miming what he was going to do elsewhere soon. He relished how Harry's fingers dug into his back, his whole body melding to his perfectly. He could feel the hardness of Harry's cock against his knee and he pressed against it gently, earning a whimper.

He broke away from the kiss and drove right back in, kissing and sucking at his neck in just the right places. Harry could do nothing more than gasp and buck desperately into Lucius' knee.

"Please, mm, oh, please..."

"Please what, Mr. Potter?" Lucius teased, his long fingers brushing down his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly and making a point to just skim his flesh. Harry shivered, arching into the touch.

"Fuck me..." Harry whimpered, biting his lip and meeting Lucius' eyes. _Damn. _Lucius couldn't help but groan, pushing away Harry's clothing like it had offended him.

"Such dirty language, Mr. Potter." He growled, pushing his knee against Harry's cock. Harry moaned, reaching down and wrapping a sure hand around Lucius' erection, caressing him teasingly.

"I think I prefer Mr. Malfoy." He replied softly, rubbing his thumb across the head of Lucius' cock.

It was like something snapped in Lucius, if he had been turned on before, he wasn't sure what the hell to call this. That one little phrase sent a fire rushing through his veins, and all semblance of control disappeared. He tore at the remainder of Harry's clothes, pulling his back away from the wall so he could toss him on the bed. Even the surprised look on Harry's flushed face as he bounced slightly on the bed made him hornier. Harry was naked within seconds, and the sudden desperation and viciousness seemed to give a brightness to his eyes. He sat up, tugging Lucius close by the belt loops so he could push away the rest of his clothing.

Harry's lips touched every inch of Lucius' skin he could find, and when he was bare, he grabbed Lucius' hands and pulled him down on top of him. They were kissing before they even hit the bed, Harry's legs opening to accommodate Lucius' form. The dark haired wizard cried out as Lucius' cock settled against his ass, pressing enticingly. He lifted his hips, rolling into the hardness and whining as the tip brushed along his entrance.

Lucius' hands flew to Harry's thighs, gripping them as he rolled against his ass teasingly. He sucked mercilessly at the younger man's nipples, whispering a soft spell into his flesh. There was a sudden cool wetness, and the tip of Lucius' cock slid in immediately.

"A-ah! More!" Harry pleaded, trying in vain to push down on Lucius. The older man only smirked, looking up at Harry and holding fast to his thighs. It was pure torture, but he wanted to tease Harry until he could barely stand it, and then pound him into the mattress until he forgot his own name.

He licked gently at the boy's nipples, and began a slow grinding against him. Just so, so that his stomach pressed against Harry's erection, and the head of his cock slipped in and out of him, never moving beyond the first inch or so. The dark haired man was squirming and nearly sobbing, his fingers gripping Lucius' white blonde hair and then the sheets.

"Lucius! Merlin, please..." He sobbed, his whole body trembling with sexual frustration.

"Does this feel good?" Lucius drawled.

"Y-yes! But I-I need more..."

"Hm, more? Like..." He slowly slid all the way in. "This?" He asked, his voice catching slightly, because, Merlin, Harry was tight. Harry's mouth fell open in shock, his head falling back as he was blessedly filled. He moaned deep and long, nails digging into the flesh of Lucius' back.

"Mmm, so good." He panted, opening his eyes to look into the face of his fiancé. Lucius moved one hand from his thigh and caught Harry's left hand, entwining their fingers and pressing them against the mattress. He moved then, pressing hard and slow into Harry.

"You're mine, Harry." He whispered.

His movements were deliberate, and every single one of them slammed directly into Harry's prostate. He was reduced to moans and whimpers, nearly screaming, and tears collecting at the corners of his eyes. It went on for a long time, Lucius teasing by slowing down, moving gently until Harry begged for release.

They came hard and long, Harry screaming his lover's name into the night. He felt claimed, and he gave himself willingly to Lucius without a second thought.

* * *

"So, Draco..."

"You look absolutely gorgeous tonight."

Draco Malfoy turned around suddenly, shocked to see both Fred and George standing in the doorway of his bedroom. He blinked. He had thought they had left already, with all the other guests. He had been a little upset, thinking they had left without saying goodbye, but it seemed he had underestimated them.

They were wearing identical suits, the only difference being the color of shirt. He still couldn't really tell the difference between them, except that Fred had a more wicked gleam to his eyes than George. There was definitely that wicked gleam there tonight, and Draco guessed that Fred was wearing green, and George blue.

"I thought you left." He said stupidly, because obviously, there were here. His heart was thumping wildly. They were here. In his room. And they were alone. Vivid images flashed through his mind and he promptly blushed. The one he thought was Fred grinned and closed the door with an ominous _click_.

"Awe, look Georgie, he's blushing." It was Fred, then, and he was walking toward Draco. They took a seat on either side of Draco, George's arm around his shoulders, and Fred's hand brushing over his cheek. He felt like a love sick fool, but having them both so close made his head foggy.

"U-uhm, what are you doing here?"

"We came for a visit, of course. We figured your dad would be a little preoccupied, so we snuck up to see you."

"Aren't you happy, Draco, darling?" He blinked.

"Of course. I'm just...surprised." Draco said, getting distracted by Fred's hand playing with his hair and the delicious scent of their cologne.

"Well?" Fred asked,

"Are you going to greet us?" George finished, leaning in.

"W-what?" They both laughed and then Fred caught his lips. _Oh. _Draco moaned, pressing closer to him. He whimpered as he pulled away but then George's soft lips replaced his brother's and they were kissing sweetly. He loved the contrast of the two. George pulled away as well and then, to Draco's surprise, their lips met. His eyes widened, and he leaned back on his elbows, watching in awe.

He wasn't sure why it hadn't occurred to him yet, but as he watched the twins kiss, it seemed.._.right_, somehow. He thought if it was another Weasley, it would have been disturbing, but the twins...they were like two halves of the same person. And on top of that, it was...erotic.

"Surprised?" Draco nodded a little breathlessly and then kissed the closest one to him desperately. They both chuckled, and Draco let himself be swept up in them both.

* * *

Note: Please join my forum! It's called Wizards and Witches Anonymous. :]


	10. Part Ten

**The Adventures of the Sex-God Savior and the Drool-Worthy Death Eater**

Severus paced agitatedly. It was unlike him to be this bothered by something. Especially when that something was Sirius Black. His childhood tormentor. How dare he think he can just start to care about him? He'd never cared when James was pushing him around and pulling his trousers down. He'd hated him so much that's he'd sent him knowingly to the Shrieking Shack while Remus was changing. So why was he acting like this now? Guilt, he assumed. He sneered. He didn't need that mutt's pity.

He glared down at the tome sitting conspicuously nest to his chair. It was so beautiful, ancient and rare. Its pages filled with knowledge. He ran his fingertips over the binding lovingly. It was a gift from Sirius, and the thought of treasuring a gift from him made him itch. However, he just couldn't bring himself to waste such a priceless book. He pursed his lips and flipped the cover open, taking the note from inside.

Severus read it again, hating how the words made him feel. Hating how he wished he could believe them. This was Sirius Black. He was only saying this because he felt guilty. Acting on his insufferable Gryffindor sympathies. He would have none of it.

He crumpled the note in his hand and tossed it into the fire. He watched as the thin paper disappeared and tried not to feel like he had just isolated himself from the one person who cared about him.

* * *

Harry woke slowly, moaning lightly as he snuggled closer to Lucius' bare chest. Their legs were tangled together pleasantly, and as Harry moved he noticed that his lover was deliciously hard and pressing right against his thigh. Arousal cleared his morning fog immediately and he smiled as a wicked idea came to him.

Moving slowly, to not wake him, he slid down Lucius' body, brushing soft kisses along his warm flesh. The elder Malfoy moaned softly, shifting a little at the attention. Harry finally reached his destination, inhaling and smiling as his lips pressed against the head of Lucius' erection. He peered up at Lucius and then promptly wrapped his lips around him and sucked hard, moving down over his length.

Lucius' eyes snapped open, gasping rather loudly.

"Harry!" Said boy grinned smugly around his lover, only sucking more enthusiastically. Lucius moaned, closing his eyes once more and arching into the heat of Harry's mouth. His fingers tangled in unruly black hair, caressing and gripping unevenly as he rather promptly came, shuddering violently.

Harry pulled back, licking his lips and smiling goofily. Lucius panted, his arms falling to his sides as he gazed sleepily at his young lover.

"You will be the death of me, you minx." He muttered, smiling and laughing deeply. He reached up and pulled Harry down on top of him, their lips meshing together seamlessly.

"So, I'm assuming you liked it?" Harry asked. Lucius laughed again, making Harry's heart melt a little.

"I love your laugh." Harry commented softly, smiling down at the older man. It was still strange, seeing Lucius so unguarded, so beautifully open to him. To hear his deep laughter, to see him truly happy.

Lucius smiled tenderly, caressing the side of Harry's face. Harry leaned down slightly, sighing as their lips met once more. They kissed sweetly, arms wrapping around each other. They kissed until their lips began to hurt, and they unwillingly parted, resting their heads together and simply breathing for a moment.

* * *

_Dear Severus,_

_I know you may not believe me but I truly care for you_

_How dare you throw off my words like that_

_Please, give me a chance_

_You are an insufferable, cold, snarky bastard, how dare you steal my heart!_

Sirius stared dejectedly down at the paper in front of him and then crumpled it and threw it at the wall. He breathed out sharply and fell forward until his head hit the desk. He hit it softly against the wood a couple times. How could he even begin to explain to Severus how he was feeling? How could he possibly make that snarky bastard believe someone cared for him? Nothing he ever said would work.

He blinked, sitting up slowly. Well, he just wouldn't talk then.

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap._

Severus looked up from his book, frowning slightly.

_Tap, tap, tap._

The potions master looked over at the window, scowling when he saw an owl sitting on the sill. Fully prepared to hex Sirius the next time he saw him, he opened the window. What foolishness was he going to spout in this love letter? The owl flew in and dropped a blur of color on his table, promptly flying away.

Severus frowned in confusion, walking over to the table and stilling in shock. Lying there innocently was a small bundle of two or three flowers. He reached out and caressed the blue petals gently, recognizing them as Moly flowers. They were used in healing potions.

Well…at least the mutt was sending him something useful. He always needed to make healing potions, and Moly flowers were used for some of the more rare healing potions. They would serve him well. He could just chop them up and forget all about the mangy dog's pity.

He picked them up gingerly, and scowled as a warm sensation washed over him. _No one had ever sent him flowers before…_

No matter. It didn't matter. Sirius was simply feeling remorseful. There was no other explanation. He surely wasn't genuinely interested in him. So he would chop up the flowers.

He started toward his lab, pausing despite himself. He glanced toward his kitchen; well…he could just keep them fresh until he used them, right?

Severus pulled a vase from his cabinet, filling it with water and sliding the blue flowers into it. He placed it on his counter and told himself firmly that he did not like them and that they did not make him feel any sort of romantic inclination toward Sirius Black.

* * *

George gazed down at the two bodies lying haphazardly along the bed. Their beautiful limbs tangled within the sheets, Draco's smooth tan skin and Fred's pale gently freckled skin contrasting against Draco's emerald covers. His eyes moved up to their faces, Draco's head resting against Fred's chest. His blonde hair splayed out along his twin's slender chest and one of Fred's hands lay affectionately in the tresses.

They both slept peacefully, their naked forms warm with the heat of each other. George smiled gently, his fingers running through the fringe of Fred's hair and over Draco's prominent cheekbones.

They were lucky to have found a lover in Draco. Fred and George had always been there for each other, but it was rather like loving your own reflection. They needed someone to love them both, to accept the strangeness of their bond and embrace them. Something warm fluttered in his chest as he thought about how Draco had done just that last night when he had kissed his twin.

Draco hadn't been disturbed, he'd accepted them and further proved just how much he was okay with it by dragging them into his bed. His groin stirred at the memories and he grinned wickedly as his hand trailed down Draco's body, rubbing lightly at dusty pink nipples and dipping down to caress blonde curls.

Draco shifted, moaning lightly at the feather light touches. He began to wake, and harden as he let Fred's heat seep into his skin. He curled closer, his erection pressing into Fred's side as he felt fingers whisper down his spine.

George smiled as Draco began to react, and moved closer to brush his lips along the back of the bonde's neck, his hand travelling down. Draco gasped, his back arching and his head tilting to get more of that delicious mouth on him. He gripped Fred a little hard, whimpering into his chest, causing the other redhead to wake. He blinked, meeting his brother's wicked grin and feeling the hardness against his side. His lips curled into a nearly identical grin as he moved down to be level with Draco.

They both gasped as Fred's erection pressed against Draco's, causing the blonde to arch even more into him. George murmured softly, his fingers becoming lubricated. His fingers delved down between Draco's legs, slipping one finger gently inside of him and pressing forward intently. Draco mewled, grabbing onto the closest twin – Fred – who took his lips into a messy kiss. Fred reached down and wrapped a long hand firmly around both of their erections and began to massage them.

"Draco…" George said huskily into his ear, causing said boy to shiver and push back against his finger.

"Draco, baby, tell me what you want, hm?" He asked softly, slipping a second finger inside his heat and curling upward to hit that bundle of nerves that made their Draco melt so beautifully.

Draco threw his head back and moaned loudly, his hand flying to grip silky red hair as a wave of pleasure assaulted him.

"Please…" He breathed wantonly.

"Oh…please what?" George asked teasingly, adding a third finger. Draco gasped, squirming slightly.

"Please, f-fuck me, George…Fred, both of you!" George raised his eyes to Fred and shared a grin. They were so damn lucky. He wasted no time in removing his fingers and sliding into Draco.

"A-ah!" Draco cried, throwing his head back against George's shoulder. George reached around and pulled Draco into a sloppy kiss, their tongues rubbing against each other erotically. When he broke away he kept his hand on Draco's chin, their mouths still brushing as he began to grind slowly into his warm body.

Draco moaned over and over again, unable to help himself. It was too sexy, being fucked so erotically from behind, George's hot body pressed up against him, his breath washing over his mouth, his huge cock stretching him open. He reached back and grabbed George's ass, his leg curling back over one of George's to give him better access.

He began to roll his hips back to meet George's thrusts, groaning each time they met. Their eyes were locked on one another, and even though Draco's neck hurt he couldn't look away.

"George…" He whimpered, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. George moaned, his hand leaving Draco's chin to pinch his nipples and run through his happy trail, he gripped his hip and thigh and moved down to fondle his balls gently. He poured every ounce of love into his movements, angling so that his cock hit Draco's prostate.

Draco's moans became louder, the slow, hard, perfect pace made his eyes tear up with the pleasure wracking his body. One hard thrust later and he was coming, his erection untouched. He threw his head back, crying out as his hand tangled in George's hair as his cum covered his chest and stomach. George gasped as Draco clenched around him, burying his head in Draco's shoulder as he came deep inside of him.

Fred flushed with arousal as he watched his brother grind into Draco. They were so intimately wound together it almost seemed too personal to watch. But oh, did he watch. He groaned and palmed his erection, staving off his arousal. It wouldn't do to finish before he had his little blonde coming again.

Draco panted as he came down from his high, opening his eyes to Fred, cock deliciously hard. He gazed up at Fred, gasping as George pulled out of him and leaned forward.

"Hm, I believe it's my brother's turn. Why don't you take care of him, love?" He said softly, smiling. Draco nodded, taking in the way Fred was looking at him hungrily. He knew it would be a different experience entirely. Where George was gentle and overwhelmingly loving, Fred would be almost frighteningly passionate and nearly rough. He was so looking forward to it.

He crawled toward Fred, loving how his eyes flashed in arousal. He crawled into his lap, straddling him and rubbing his ass over his rock hard erection. He pressed close, whispering hotly.

"How do you want me?" Fred growled softly, his hands gripping Draco's perfect ass and squeezing.

"On your hands and knees." He responded. Draco smirked and moved off of him, positioning himself on his hands and knees, shamelessly lifting his ass up for Fred. Said twin groaned at the sight, moving to take the globes of Draco's ass once more and parting them to reveal his stretched opening. A thin trail of cum escaped and he leaned in to lick it away, causing Draco to twitch and push back.

He smiled and ran his tongue over his entrance again, pushing the tip of his tongue inside of him. A lightening bolt of pleasure ran through the blonde, who moaned and dug his fingers into the sheets. Fred teased him a bit, licking and pushing a bit inside until Draco was whimpering softly, begging him to give him more.

Suddenly Fred stopped teasing, digging his tongue as far as it would go deep inside of Draco. Draco nearly screamed, feeling that hot muscle inside of him pulse and lick him in the most dirty of ways. Fred pulled back and sucked, adding a long finger to the mix as he continued to lick.

"Please! Fred…just fuck me, please!" Draco begged, his cock hard and pulsing against his stomach. Fred smiled and pulled back, laying back.

"Come here and ride me then." His voice was demanding and Draco obeyed without thought, moving to straddle Fred. He took his long, thick cock in hand and sank slowly down on it, loving how entirely full he felt. He let his head fall back in bliss.

Fred moaned at how utterly sexy Draco looked on top of him, and gripped his hips tightly.

"Show me how much you love my cock, Draco, baby." He growled, snapping his hips up into Draco's heat. The blonde cried out, steadying himself on Fred's chest. He began to lift himself up and plunge downward, riding Fred as hard as he could. He moaned loudly, mouth falling open as he took him in over and over.

Fred met each of his thrusts, but it wasn't enough, he itched to pound into the blonde boy. When he could take it no more and lifted Draco and pushed him back on the bed, moving between his legs and throwing them around his waist. He took Draco's hands and pinned them above his head, pounding roughly inside and mercilessly fucking him into the mattress.

Draco did scream this time, tears of pleasure escaping his eyes as he came for the second time, his legs holding Fred in as far as he could as the twin also came. They both lay there for a moment before George came up beside them. Fred rolled off to the side and then both the twins took Draco in their arms and fell into a gentle, sated sleep.

* * *

AN: So, I realize this chapter is a little ( not much, though ) more explicit than some of the others as far as the sex. Do you think it's too much for FF? And do you guys want more interaction with Fred and George? I'm almost hesitant to write it even though most everyone has expressed that they are okay with the incest.

ALSO! There is a poll on my profile page about future couples and story lines you guys might want to see. Please take a look and fill it out. Thanks!


	11. Part Eleven

**The Adventures of the Sex-God Savior and the Drool-Worthy Death Eater**

**AN: So, I've gotten the go-ahead for some action between our favorite twins. This chapter will contain more incest than in previous chapters, so if you don't wish to read that, know that it is present. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

They were having another get together at Grimmauld Place. Molly had insisted, stubbornly saying that no cold pureblood event could cover _her_ baby's engagement celebration. She really had stepped up as Harry's surrogate mother over the years, and Harry dared not argue with her when she was so set on doing something. Besides, it might be nice to celebrate in a relaxed atmosphere.

So, here he was, once again sitting on the couch surrounded by his friends. There were a couple differences, for one, the twins and Draco seemed awfully close now a days. He peered over at them, watching as both the redheads nuzzled Draco's ear. The blonde's face flushed with whatever dirty things the twins were whispering in his ear. He smiled at the sight, though Ron's face looked a bit green.

"Bloody hell, the whole place has gone mad." He muttered. Hermione smiled, meeting Harry's gaze over her husband's shoulder. They shared an amused glance and she patted his back, though it wasn't very sympathetic.

"Oh, you poor man. All you thought you knew of the world has been a lie. Gryffindors and Slytherins can fall in love and Quiddich isn't the most important thing in the world." She said, fighting back laughter.

"You're wrong about the Quiddich, but yes, the whole bloody world is on its nose. Harry and Mr. Malfoy…Malfoy and my brothers!" Ron said, looking thoroughly disturbed as the twins flashed him a grin and proceeded to nibble Draco's ear and lick a trail up his face.

Harry repressed a laugh, but when Fred swung his leg over Draco and grinded his hips in a wanton manner, it burst free. Hermione joined in, her husband sputtering in scandalized shock.

"Oh my, it is the day when you discover your son being molested by Weasleys." Harry looked back at Lucius, taking in his stoic expression. His lips twitched minimally, but Harry could tell he was trying not to laugh too. This only made Harry laugh harder, covering his face as Draco looked over at his father, his face beet red.

"Uh…" He said, glancing over at the twins, who had thankfully stopped humping him in his father's presence.

"We can explain Mr. Malfoy…"

"Yes, you see, we're very interested in your son…"

"Oh, yes…"

"And we fully intend to court him…"

"Both of you?" Lucius asked, raising a thin eyebrow. The twins looked at each other and then at Draco, and then back at Lucius.

"Yes. If he'll have us both."

"Well isn't that a stupid notion. How could I date one, father? They're like the same person anyway. I'd be missing half a lover." Draco piped in.

Lucius blinked, taking in nearly identical faces on either side of Draco.

"Hm, indeed. Well, as long as you treat him correctly I suppose I can see no issue." He replied, turning to look at Harry. He let his hand drop into the youth's black hair, caressing it briefly. Harry looked up, his face lighting in a smile.

"Darling? If you aren't too busy, I believe Remus wishes to congratulate you." Harry turned to his friends and waved, getting up to follow his fiancé over to where Remus, Tonks, Arthur, and Sirius sat. With a smile he joined Remus and Tonks, getting caught up in conversation.

* * *

Sirius shifted where he sat, letting the chatter wash over him. He was flat out nervous. He had sent Severus several things, only useful things in hopes that he at least wouldn't throw them away. Severus hadn't responded at all, and Sirius was at a loss. He knew any moment, Severus would step through the doors and then what would he do? How could he hide the desperation on his face when he saw the man that had so completely captured his attentions.

Merlin, how could he have been so stupid? Damn his jealousy and child-hood idiocies. Severus had been, was still, so intriguing. Dark, quiet, bloody brilliant, and in his own way, beautiful. He'd picked on him because he was afraid if he didn't, he'd sucked into his charm. He'd suffocate in those dark eyes, he'd lose himself under those hands, in that mind. Severus would own him. Funny how now, that was all he desired.

"Severus is not going to yield to you so easily, you know. He may not seem it, but he is delicate when it comes to matters of the heart." Sirius looked up, taking in his godson's fiancé.

"You've hurt him, and no matter how long ago, or how petty, you must heal those wounds before you can hope to show him any affection. You've made a good start, with the potions ingredients. Now you must talk to him. He'll be petulant, and snarky, and insufferable. But you must deal with it and find the man underneath. I care very greatly for Severus, he is my friend. I can see that you care for him too. Try, Black, but do not hurt him more than you already have or I will have to act."

Sirius blinked as Lucius walked away. He wasn't sure if he had just been helped, or threatened. Probably both knowing Malfoy. When he turned his head back, he was standing there. It seemed as if someone had knocked the breath out of him. Merlin, he was gorgeous. Those dark eyes scanned the room, pausing on Sirius. Sirius gasped, meeting those eyes and feeling himself slip into their depths. Oh, how he wished he could. Severus' face softened so minimally that Sirius nearly missed it, but he did see it and he smiled gently.

Severus' face hardened instantly and he turned away, sitting near Lucius and purposefully not looking at Sirius.

* * *

"Hey! Where are you two dragging me?" Draco asked, looking around nervously as the twins led him up the staircase, wicked grins on their faces. It was a lot quieter up here, and the atmosphere seemed to shift slightly. Most of the artifacts that had been in the Black manor had been removed, courtesy of Molly and the rest of the order. However, it seemed the feeling of darkness couldn't be entirely swept away. He shuddered, remembering his aunt Bellatrix, who was certainly the craziest Black since his great aunt Walburga.

He looked around, noting that the doors still had the name plates of Sirius' childhood. Next to Sirius' door was a door with the name Regulus. He scrunched his eyebrows for a minute, trying to remember where he had heard that name before. Then he remembered his mother talking about him once. He was Draco's cousin of some sort. He remembered his mother talking about how he had died at the hands of the Dark Lord. He was a traitor.

He then noticed that he had stopped in front of the door, the twins stood silently beside him looking down at him. He started, gazing up at them.

"Oh, uh, sorry. It's strange, being in this house. Knowing I'm related to these people. Knowing I'm part of such a dark legacy…I mean, father used to always speak of it. How I was a member of one of the largest pureblood legacies left. It used to make me proud, but now…"

Two hands landed on his shoulders, rubbing softly.

"Draco, we wouldn't care if you were snakeface's only son…"

"We like you for who you are…"

"Just Draco."

"Our Draco." They said together. Draco blinked back the tears stinging his eyes and turned to wrap his arms around George. He felt Fred slide up behind him and wrap his arms around them both. It may not be conventional, but Merlin, he was so lucky to have them.

They stood there for a moment until Draco had calmed down a bit.

"So…"

"Where were we?"

"Oh yes…" And then Draco was being pushed into a room, unmarked as it must have been a guest room. They shut the door and led Draco to a soft arm chair in the corner. He sat down, slightly confused as Fred and George backed away from him.

"We thought you might enjoy a little show…"

"You know, get accustomed to your new lovers…"

Draco's mouth went dry, as he let their words sink in. He'd nearly forgotten, to be honest. He sat back as Fred took George into his arms confidently. It was obvious he was in control in this relationship. His long fingers slid into soft red hair, tilting George's head back gently.

Fred leaned forward, brushing feather light kisses over George's forehead, over each of his eyes, his nose, and then across the line of his jaw. George's hands had curled around Fred's biceps, and they twitched as his brother's lips passed over his skin. His eyes fluttered shut and he seemed to simply melt into his twin, breathing heavy already.

Fred lifted his head and brought their mouths together, barely touching as he spoke softly to George.

"My sweet brother." He whispered, taking his lips in a kiss that was not nearly as gentle as his earlier caresses. George moaned, wrapping his arms around Fred and pressing as close as possible. Fred groaned in response, both hands moving down to grip George's ass. George whimpered and bucked forward, causing their erections to rub sensuously.

Fred pulled his brother toward the bed, sitting down on the edge and turning George to face Draco. He moved back until he could tug George between his legs. His mischievous eyes flicked up to catch Draco's as he kissed George's neck, his fingers slowly unbuttoning his trousers.

Within moments, George's trousers and pants were pushed down, revealing his erect cock.

"Look, Georgey, see how Draco looks at you?" George opened his eyes, meeting Draco's lust filled eyes and he laid bare for him to see. He whimpered softly, loving how it felt to have Draco watch him.

"Let's see how hot we can get our beautiful dragon, hm?" Fred murmured, wrapping a long hand around his brother's cock. He watched Draco as he did so, his eyes raking over the blonde's body, tense with arousal. They paused at the rather obvious arousal in his trousers and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'what are you waiting for?'

Draco shuddered, seeing the very obvious command in Fred's eyes. He lowered shaking hands to his trousers, opening them to free his throbbing erection. He wrapped his fingers around himself and moaned wantonly, watching Fred's hand move over his brother's cock and remembering how it had felt on his own. It was strangely hot, seeing the identical twins together, and he found himself close not long after he had begun.

"Mm, watch, Georgey." George's eyes opened he promptly mewled and came, shaking in Fred's arms.

"Mm, Fred…Draco…" Said blonde tensed and followed suit, releasing all over his hand. He breathed out heavily, falling back in his chair and watching as Fred cleaned George and helped him button back up. He then walked over to Draco, leaning down to kiss him and suck his fingers into his mouth, swallowing his cum with a moan of approval. He smiled.

"Enjoy the show?"

"Oh, yes."

* * *

"Where do you think Fred, George and Malfoy went off to?" Ron asked as they went in to eat the copious amount of food that Molly had cooked. Harry snorted and Hermione giggled.

"I don't think you really want to know, Ronald." She replied. Ron looked confused for a moment and then he groaned in horror. Sirius came up behind him and clapped him on the back.

"Don't worry, mate. The nightmares will go away eventually."

"Oh, I doubt that. Seeing as it is those insufferable fire-headed trouble-makers we are speaking of."

Sirius turned red at the sound of the deep, drawling voice and turned to take in the face of Severus Snape. Their eyes met for a fraction and then Severus was speaking again.

"Something the matter, Black?"

"U-uh, no."

"Hm. Yes, well, I would like to speak to you later if you don't mind." He said coolly, stalking way before Sirius had the chance to answer. He gaped for a moment and then swallowed and continued into the dining room. Harry nudged him, raising his eyebrows and grinning like an idiot.

"Shut up Harry." He just laughed.

* * *

Sirius leaned against the door frame as the last of the guests left. Well…almost the last. A throat was cleared behind him, and he swirled around, face flushed. Severus regarded him coolly and then stepped forward. Sirius' breath caught, their bodies close suddenly. The door clicked shut ominously and then he was alone with Severus.

He looked up nervously, feeling those dark eyes on him.

"I see you have not let your ridiculous notions of affection for me go." Sirius swallowed.

"No. They're not ridiculous."

"Hm, well…at this point I suppose I can no longer blame them on pity or guilt. No one sends that many gifts out of guilt. What has it been, one a day for over a week?"

"I don't pity you. And I'm not doing it to alleviate guilt. I care for you."

"Why?" The question was so sudden, so desperate that Sirius' was taken aback. He blinked, and met his eyes directly.

"Because you're the most intelligent man I have ever met. Your bravery and self-sacrifice still boggles my mind. I've seen the pain and the hurt the war has put you through. I've watched you give up everything but your very life and it makes me feel things for you that have always been there, but I've been too afraid to admit. You've always been different, Severus, and when I was young, it scared me. But now…I recognize it as brilliance, passion, and an intensity so great I feel as if you will suck me in and never let me go. But the thing is, I want you to."

Severus was silent, a look of mild shock showing through his mask of indifference. He swallowed and looked over the man in front of him. His words frightened him, the last time someone had seen him for what he was, had said they cared about him, they had died. But something about the look in his eyes, the way he said those words, it made him want to believe them, want to hope that maybe someone really did care about him. Maybe he could care about him too…

"It's been a very long time since I let anyone care about me, Black. I've been alone for years and I have never lived to please another. Do not expect me to change for you." Sirius' eyes widened almost comically. Was he really saying what he thought he was saying?

"You…I…uh…"

"Please, do not stutter so. I cannot embarrass myself by having a bubbling suitor. I expect formal, proper dates. No touching or sexual activity until after the third date. Yes?"

"Merlin, yes! Oh, Severus!" He wrapped his arms around the man compulsively, startling Severus stiff. He gaped and looked down at the slightly shorter man. Something warm blossomed within him and he found himself holding him in return. He was warm and firm, pleasant to hold and he smelled of something delicious.

Sirius buried his head in Severus' robes, taking in the smell of ink and potions and a scent that was purely Severus. He felt a lot thinner than he looked in Sirius' arms and wondered what wonders lay under his robes. He smiled and pulled back, blushing at his sudden action.

"Sorry, I was…happy." Severus' lips twitched upward in a smile and Sirius thought his heart would melt.

"I expect you this Friday at 8." He said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Sirius said impulsively, and as Severus turned he leaned forward and kissed him. It was light, short, but so sweet Sirius nearly moaned. When he pulled back he was pleased to see Severus' face softer than it had ever been.

"I'll see you Friday."

"Yes."

* * *

AN: It is a big day indeed, two updates in a row. I'm on quite the writing spree. Haha, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

PLEASE: Check out my poll about couples and story lines you'd like me to write on my profile!


	12. Part Twelve

**The Adventures of the Sex-God Savior and the Drool-Worthy Death Eater**

* * *

Harry yawned, reaching his fingers toward the ceiling and then letting his arms drop back around Lucius' neck. He smiled goofily and tilted his head back to look at him. Lucius took his eyes away from the papers on Harry's lap and graced his younger lover with one of his rare gentle smiles that Harry had learned to treasure. It still caught him by surprise sometimes, to see such tenderness in the elder Malfoy's eyes.

"Come now, we still have much to decide." Lucius scolded lightly. Harry pouted lightly, tangling his fingers in Lucius' hair and pressing his back against his lover invitingly.

"Couldn't we take a little break?" He asked softly, nearly smiling in victory at the responding twitch against his backside. Lucius practically growled, his arms twining around Harry's waist. He pressed his lips against the boy's ear.

"You are such a minx. Are you determined to distract me from our wedding plans every chance you get? One might think you were having second thoughts…" During this, Lucius' hands had slid under Harry's shirt, his nimble fingers rubbing and pinching at the younger man's nipples until he was gasping.

"Never…" He managed, pressing his hips back to better feel the hardening cock against him. Lucius' hands flattened along Harry's stomach, his hips pushing deliberately into the younger man. A long moan fell from Harry's lips, his head falling back to rest on his fiancé's shoulder.

"You are insatiable." Lucius growled, pushing the various papers off of the bed where they scattered over the hard wood floor.

"It's your fault. I can't seem to get enough of you."

"Mm, well I'll try my best to _fill_ your needs for the moment." Harry whimpered, detangling his hands so he could turn around and straddle Lucius' lap. Their lips met immediately, forcing a moan from Harry's throat. No matter how many times his lips met Lucius', it never failed to turn him to jelly. He pressed himself closer, crying out when their cocks lined up and rubbed together.

His hands pulled at Lucius' shirt, throwing it across the room as if it had offended him. His own shirt followed soon after and then he fell back, blinking as he realized that Lucius had pushed him onto the bed.

Slender fingers ran down his chest, teasing his nipples and then slipping under the waistband of his sleep pants. Harry opened his eyes, hardly noticing he had shut them. He gasped softly at the look on Lucius' face. Pure adoration. Their gazes met as Lucius pushed the pants away, leaving Harry bare before him.

"You are so beautiful." Lucius whispered, his eyes moving over each part of Harry's body. Harry lost the ability to breathe, squirming under the intimate gaze of his lover. Lucius' hands ran over his lover's calves, moving to rub circles in the tender skin of his thighs. He brushed tender fingers over the silky flesh of Harry's cock and traced nonsense patterns on Harry's taut stomach.

"I can hardly believe you are marrying me…that I can touch such perfection…"

"Every single inch of me belongs to you." Harry breathed, arching toward the whisper soft touches.

Lucius' eyes flashed. In an instant he was flush against his younger lover, who whimpered and spread his legs to accommodate his larger frame. He loved the feeling of being spread out beneath Lucius, completely enfolded and entangled in the longer limbs of his lover.

Their lips met again, desperate and slippery. Harry clutched at Lucius' wide shoulders, throwing his head back in bliss as Lucius' hips ground down into his own. His eyes snapped open and then he was pushing the cloth covering his fiancé away frantically.

"A bit impatient, are we?" Lucius drawled in that husky, sex-laced voice that made Harry shiver with want.

"Keep talking like that and I'll tear these off and tie you to the bed with them." Harry threatened, sighing in relief when he managed to remove the trousers. Hot flesh settled against him, Lucius' arousal nestling deliciously beside his own.

Lucius chuckled deeply, the vibrations resounding against Harry's chest. He shivered again. Merlin, his laugh was sexy.

"As tempting as that sounds…" He leaned in to nip at Harry's ear. "I'm the one in control tonight." The younger wizard moaned softly, digging his fingers into Lucius' back. The older man's lips continued to nip and lick at Harry's ear, reducing him to a mess of whimpers by the time he finished.

"Please…" Lucius pulled back, smiling as Harry whimpered at the loss and then squeaked as Lucius flipped him over and pressed his knees forward until Harry caught on and pressed his hips out, spreading his legs immediately. Lucius groaned at the sight, snatching his wand from the bedside table and casting a lubrication spell. Harry moaned as the spell slicked his insides, wiggling impatiently.

"Good things come to those who wait." Lucius said teasingly, running his hands over Harry's ass gently before placing a sharp smack against the smooth flesh. Harry cried out in surprise, moaning as his cock hardened to a point of discomfort.

"M-more…" He gasped. Lucius raised an eyebrow, placing another smack against his other cheek. This time Harry's head flew back. Lucius leaned forward, licking over the red marks from his strikes. He reached a hand forward, wrapping his fingers around Harry's cock. He was nearly surprised at how hard it was, his own cock twitching at the mewl that came from Harry's mouth.

"Merlin…Lucius…fuck me. Please, I need your cock." Harry begged, not knowing whether to push back into Lucius' mouth or forward into his hand. Luckily his older lover was merciful and slipped a finger deep into him. The younger man bit his lip, bucking his hips back in vain.

Lucius smoothed his hand gently over Harry's cock, moving his fingers in and out of his lover. He knew he was driving Harry crazy. He didn't nearly as much preparation as he was giving him, but he couldn't resist the sight of his fingers being sucked into Harry's ass.

"Lucius!" Harry sobbed, reaching frustration. Lucius relented, removing his fingers and aligning his cock with Harry's entrance. He reached back, grabbing Lucius' hip as he pushed back and impaled himself on his lover's cock. Lucius cried out, clutching Harry's hips as wet heat surrounded him.

"You will be the death of me." Lucius growled, pulling out and snapping back in, groaning at the perfect feeling of being inside of Harry.

"I will submit to my death gladly." He amended, unable to resist plunging in and out of the pliant body before him. Harry mewled, resting his head on the bed and pushing his hips back desperately. He cried out loudly at an unexpected slap on his ass.

"Yes!" He cried. Lucius moaned, hitting his backside until it was a fetching shade of red. Who knew his fiancé was so kinky? And what's more, who knew that he himself would love it so much, spanking his younger lover?

He ran his hands lovingly over the red marks on Harry's backside, watching with feverish wonder how his cock slid in and out of him. It was perfection; how they fit together. He pressed harder, sinking deep into Harry each time he pushed forward, until Harry was a mess beneath him.

"Lu-Lucius, I'm so close." He whimpered, his fingers clutching the sheets as he shoved his hips back to meet Lucius'. The older man leaned forward, biting down on the junction of Harry's neck and shoulder as he wrapped a firm hand around Harry's cock, stroking him steadily. The younger man fell apart easily in his grasp, shuddering and clenching desperately as he came.

Lucius was close behind, riding out his orgasm with a deep groan. He caught his breath, resting his head against Harry's sweat-slicked back. Harry moaned weakly as he pulled out, moving to the side so they could collapse comfortably. They lay, panting softly, for a moment.

"So, about that seating plan…" Harry started, glancing at his lover's dry look before chuckling softly.

* * *

Sirius was, in a word, nervous. Actually, more accurately, he was so fucking nervous that he was worried his shoes would fall off from how violently he was shaking. He was literally, shaking in his boots about the prospect of his approaching date with the one and only Severus Snape.

How could this date ever be good enough for a man like Severus? How could he impress the man that was impressed by nothing?

And his friends had been absolutely no help at all. With Ron's input of "mate, just buy him some shampoo" and Fred and George's idea of "bang him on a potion's desk", he was left to suffer on his own. He should have asked Lucius, but he was busy enough on his own.

And so, here he was outside Spinner's End, with no idea if his date would be successful or not. Oh well, he would just hope for the best. With trepidation, he walked to the door and mustering all his courage, knocked.

The door was swiftly opened to reveal one Severus Snape. Sirius had not prepared himself properly, he decided, because he was still left speechless at the sight of him. It was very pleasant sight, indeed. Severus cleaned up well. His hair was smooth and silky, instead of greasy, and pulled back into a neat ponytail. He had abandoned his cloak for the night, and was left in close fitting trousers and a button down shirt. All black, of course, but still more of the man than Sirius had ever seen before.

"Uh…"

"Eloquent as always, Black."

"Don't you think you should call me Sirius?"

"You need to earn that, I think. So, where are we going?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow in an almost…teasing manner? Sirius smiled nervously, and offered Severus his arm. The other man's lips twitched slightly as he wrapped a hand around Sirius' bicep.

Instead of apparating, like Severus had expected, Sirius began to walk.

"We're walking?"

"Is that alright? I thought it might give us more time to talk."

"No…it's fine. Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Hmm." Sirius hummed, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Perhaps, but have you earned it?" He teased lightly. Severus fixed him with a glare. Sirius laughed.

"Somehow you're not so intimidating with your arm wound around mine under the starlight." He commented. His smile softened slightly.

"Actually, you look rather handsome." Severus' face flushed slightly and he looked away, though he didn't remove his hand. There was a comfortable silence, in which Severus watched the star-filled sky, and Sirius watched him.

"You are too, you know." Severus said softly after some time. Sirius halted, staring at the profile of the other man's face. He slowly turned to face him, the emotion on his face one that Sirius had never seen before.

"What?" He breathed nervously. Sirius studied his face for a moment and then smiled shyly, looking toward the ground.

"I didn't know you found me attractive, that's all."

"I was never able to look past my judgment of you. I seem to do that a lot." Severus admitted. Sirius peeked up at him, his hand sliding down Severus' sleeved arm to grasp his thin hand. It felt good beneath his fingers, the delicate lines of his hand. He seemed to pause, and then his fingers tightened in return.

"I forgive you." Sirius replied quietly. They began walking again, until Sirius abruptly stopped.

"Here we are." He announced. Severus looked around in confusion. It was nothing but a vast, empty field.

"What do you mean? A field?" He asked, looking at Sirius skeptically. Sirius smiled goofily.

"Yep." He took Severus hand and pulled him to the middle of the field and pulled out his wand. A large, plush blanket spread out before them and Sirius pushed off his shoes and took a seat. He smiled back at Severus and gestured for him to do the same. Severus frowned slightly, reluctantly toeing off his shoes and joining him. He sat down awkwardly.

"Aren't we a little too old to be sitting on the ground?" He asked, sitting stiffly. Sirius laughed, nudging him with his shoulder.

"Well, there's not really a better way to see it." He replied.

"See wha-oh." Severus broke off, looking up at the sky as streaks of silver fell through the black inkiness.

"A meteor shower." He said quietly.

"Mmhm. Do you…like it?" He asked anxiously. Severus turned to look at him, his black eyes soft.

"How did you know there was a meteor shower tonight?"

"Oh, well I was so nervous about what I was going to do for our first date, I mean, I didn't want to take you to some boring restaurant or anything. So I did some research and the librarian was gushing about this shower was going to be tonight, and I thought you might enjoy it. Was I right?"

"It's…beautiful, Sirius." Sirius' heart skipped a little bit, and he smiled softly.

"I see I've earned the use of my first name."

"I think you've earned a little more than that." Severus commented. Sirius looked at him in confusion.

His heart rate sped up as Severus' arm slipped around his back. The other man's side pressed against his, and oh…he was so warm. He subconsciously leaned into him, inhaling his intoxicating scent. He felt like he was seeing it in slow motion as Severus' sensuous hand came up to cup his cheek. He gladly let the other man turn his head toward him, barely breathing as his thumb brushed along his lip.

The other man's lips covered his tenderly. Sirius melted, moaning softly into Severus' mouth. He tangled his hands in Severus' silky hair, pulling him closer. Severus' hand pressed harder on Sirius' back until they were as close as possible. Their kiss deepened, Severus' tongue slipping into Sirius' mouth and dominating the kiss immediately. Sirius didn't even fight it, he let the other man consume him blissfully. He wondered if it would be the same in bed…

They broke away with a gasp, trying to catch their breath. Sirius drank in the sight of Severus's red lips and luminous eyes. Neither of them moved for a minute until Sirius ran his hand through the other man's hair, smiling as the hair tie fell out. He caressed the hair around his face, brushing his thumb over Severus' cheek. He marveled at how color rose to them.

"Wow…" He whispered. Severus smirked.

"Just wait until the fourth date." Sirius grinned like a fool.

* * *

AN: Sorry about the ridiculous wait, and the slight shortness of this chapter!


	13. Part Thirteen

**The Adventures of the Sex-God Savior and the Drool-Worthy Death Eater**

**Author's Note: Wow, guys. I'm a horrible person for keeping you all waiting for so long. Feel free to wish nargles upon me.**

* * *

_Where we left our heroes…_

_Lucius and Harry: "So, about that seating plan…" Harry started, glancing at his lover's dry look before chuckling softly._

_Severus and Sirius: "Wow…" He whispered. Severus smirked._

"_Just wait until the fourth date." Sirius grinned like a fool._

_Draco and the Twins: "Where do you think Fred, George and Malfoy went off to?" _

_"I don't think you really want to know, Ronald."_

* * *

Nothing pleased Severus much more than a fire, wine and a book. A smile pulled at his lips as he ran his fingers over the leather cover of his book. Since he was being courted by Black, he could enjoy his gift guilt-free, after all. He had only just begun chapter five when there was a knock at his door.

He lowered the book slowly, his eyes moving over to the door thoughtfully. He snapped the book shut, placing it on the side table and rising somewhat cautiously. Who in blazes would be knocking at his door at nine in the evening? He could really only think of one person, but it would be highly inappropriate according to their formal bonding guidelines. Not that he hadn't broken the very first one on their date…

His suspicions were confirmed, for when he opened the door it was none other than Sirius Black. Severus raised an eyebrow slightly, trying to seem disapproving, even though he was pleased to see him.

"Uh…" Severus gave a rare chuckle, and Sirius' breath escaped him. Severus laughing had to be the singular most gorgeous sound he had ever heard. Not to mention the effect it had on his face. His dark eyes seemed to shine more, the lines set deep from a life of frowning eased. He was…beautiful.

Severus quieted, noticing the look that had come over Sirius' face. It made his heart pause for just a moment. It was a look of pure adoration. He had never been looked at like that in all his life. He smiled softly, guidelines be damned, and moved to let Sirius come inside.

"This would be very scandalous if everyone followed formal bonding these days." Severus commented lightly, following the other man into his living room. Sirius turned and gave him a roguish smile.

"Says the man who kissed me quite passionately the other night. That didn't seem very proper to me." Severus smiled indulgently, boldly stepping closer to Sirius. He leaned in close, resting his hands on Sirius' shoulders.

"Hmm…" He hummed softly, meeting Sirius' eyes and letting them drift longingly to his lips.

"I suppose that was rather raunchy of me, wasn't it?" He commented lightly. Sirius' breath hitched and he moved closer, pulling Severus in by his slim hips.

"You might give a man the wrong impression…" He breathed, swaying forward toward Severus' mouth. Severus smirked in a way that made Sirius' trousers feel too tight.

"Or maybe I gave him exactly the right one." Sirius groaned lightly, surging forward and catching Severus' mouth in a hot kiss. Severus' arms tightened around his shoulders, one hand tangling in the other man's curls and tilting his head back for a better angle.

Sirius' hands grasped Severus' hips, tugging them against his own and slipping down to cup the potion master's firm ass. Severus let out a deep moan that nearly sent Sirius over the edge. Severus pushed on the shorter man, urging him backward toward the couch.

The back of Sirius' knees hit the cushion and he went tumbling down onto it, his hands still clutching Severus' ass. Severus came down with him, catching himself so he didn't crush his lover. He straddled Sirius' hips, his fingers moving deftly over the buttons of the man's vest.

"You surprise me, Severus." Sirius gasped, arching into the hardness that pressed into him from above. Severus' eyes flashed as he pushed the fabric of Sirius' jacket and vest to the side. Sirius sat up to pull them off, gasping at the friction the movement caused.

"Whatever do you mean, Black?" Severus asked, working on Sirius' shirt next. Sirius shivered as Severus' fingers brushed over his bare skin, slowly revealing his chest to the man above him.

"I never thought you'd be so…" Severus' eyebrow raised expectantly, his fingers stilling.

"Intense." Sirius finished, his heart beating wildly from it all. Severus smiled sexily, leaning over the man below him. His lips moved lazily over his collarbone and neck, coming to rest on the sensitive flesh of his ear.

"You have no idea…" His voice was impossibly deep and shook Sirius straight to his core. He arched upward, trying to get closer to the potion's master, hands twining in soft black hair. God, he wanted him. He pulled him to his mouth, attaching their lips sloppily in his urgency.

Severus took control of the kiss quickly, his hands cradling Sirius' face close. Severus couldn't remember ever wanting another person so much in his life. And he had never imagined wanting Sirius Black this much, but here he was. He wasn't complaining. The potion's master gasped as gentle hands worked open the buttons on his shirt. He was shocked that he could feel his fingertips, but then remembered that he was only wearing a simple button down shirt.

He sat up to pull the fabric off, surprised when Sirius followed. Those same gentle hands moved over his back, tracing the length of his spine and curling around to brush against his nipples. Severus let out a heavy breath, his arousal hardening even further as Sirius leaned forward to pull each peak into his mouth.

"B-black…" He gasped. Sirius let his nipple slip out of his mouth and glared playfully up at the other man.

"Now, now, Severus. I think if your nipple is in my mouth you can call me Sirius." He chided.

"Maybe I will if you put something else of mine in your mouth." Severus said, smirking in triumph as Sirius' face flushed.

Sirius struggled for words, taken aback by the straight forwardness of Severus' comment. He let it sink in for a moment, and then moaned deeply, pushing Severus back onto the couch and crawling over him. Well, if Severus was asking, who was he to deny him?

Severus fell back haphazardly, one of his legs splaying over the side of the couch. Sirius settled down between them, a wolfish grin on his face as his fingers made quick work of the fastenings on his trousers. He gazed down in wonder at the man between his thighs. He hadn't really thought Sirius would go through with it, but there he was, and oh…

Sirius took his time tugging his trousers down, running his fingers down the delicate trail of hair that led down, and down…he leaned forward and nuzzled the patch of hair at the base, licking and kissing teasingly, not quite removing his trousers just yet.

Severus' hips jerked forward of their own accord, trying to get closer to the heat of Sirius' mouth. He groaned in frustration as Sirius pulled back, though thankfully only to pull his trousers off. Suddenly Severus was completely naked, laid out and bare before Sirius. He almost had enough time to be embarrassed, but then a hot breath was ghosting over his erection and he couldn't think anymore.

Sirius was enjoying this a lot more than he had expected. He loved the musky smell filling his nose, and the tension he could sense coiling in Severus' every muscle. He had the potion's master in the palm of his hand.

He placed a soft kiss on the head, loving how Severus gasped and jerked involuntarily, his hands flying to grip Sirius's head. It was all the encouragement he needed. He wrapped his hand around the base, pressing open mouthed kisses to his shaft and then taking as much as he could into his mouth.

Severus let out a yell, his fingers clutching at Sirius' hair desperately, urging him on. Sirius smiled around his cock, moving over it leisurely. He savored the taste and the heaviness of it on his tongue. He loved the way it stretched his mouth a little too widely.

Meanwhile, he was driving Severus mad, moving at just the right pace to keep him at the brink, but not quite enough to push him over the edge.

"S-Sirius! Please." He gritted out, flushing at how desperate he sounded. Sirius felt triumphant at this and decided to be merciful. He quickened his pace, sucking a little harder. It was enough, Severus stiffened, a deep groan tearing from his throat as he finished. Sirius swallowed cleanly, licking up what had escaped his mouth greedily.

The other man relaxed against the couch, his breathing labored. Sirius rested his head on his stomach, giving him a cheeky little smile when he peeked down the expanse of his chest. Severus began to laugh, pleasant, deep laughter.

"Wow, I needed that." He commented with hilarity.

"I'd say, how long has it been, old man? 30 years?" Severus scoffed, propping himself up on his elbows to look down at Sirius.

"You act as if someone has done this for me before." He said, raising an eyebrow. Sirius stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"Wha-, you mean…" Severus looked at him pointedly. Sirius' jaw dropped and Severus looked away in embarrassment.

"I just can't believe…you're bloody gorgeous!" Sirius exclaimed. Severus' head snapped back toward him.

"Don't be daft. No one in their right mind would want to…you know." It was Sirius' turn to raise his eyebrow, looking meaningfully down at Severus' limp cock.

"I think I just did. And I thoroughly enjoyed it, thank you very much."

"Well, I never said you were in your right mind, did I?" Sirius rolled his eyes, moving up so he was hovering over Severus. He let his hips rest lightly over the other man's, so he could feel his arousal.

"I am quite sane, Severus, and look what you do to me." He whispered huskily. Severus' eyes darkened, his hand dropping to rub along the bulge in Sirius' trousers. Sirius whimpered softly, his knees weakening under the other man's touch.

"Well, if I'm responsible, it's only fair that I help you take care of that." Severus commented. Sirius agreed with a moan, pressing his hips into Severus' waiting hand. Severus moved them, settling so Sirius was sitting in his lap and Severus was able to rest his back against the back of the couch.

Their lips were drawn together once more, this time a little slower and more deliberate. Severus caressed his lover slowly, but firmly through his trousers, savoring how Sirius shuddered and whined into his mouth. He was much more wanton than Severus himself was. Severus tended to be quieter, but Sirius was generous with his volume and Severus found it sexy as hell, if only because it assured him he was doing something Sirius liked. It was obvious that Sirius had more experience with this sort of thing.

Wanking he could handle though, he had been doing it for himself all his life, after all. He pushed the fabric of Sirius' trousers to the side, gently pulling his length into his hand. Sirius was like putty in his hands, sighing and relaxing into Severus' warm body. He nuzzled his face into his neck, his hands gripping at Severus' biceps.,

"O-ohh. Oh, that's perfect. You're perfect, Sev, mm…" He was babbling, Sirius knew he was babbling, but he couldn't help it, it felt so fantastic, and he always had talked a lot during sex.

Severus' heart skipped slightly, and he was overwhelmed with tenderness for this man. He turned toward his face, leaving soft kisses over his neck and shoulder. He lifted his free hand and turned Sirius's face toward him, kissing him deeply as his hand quickened over his erection.

Sirius gasped and moaned, pulling at Severus' hair and shuddering violently as he emptied over his hand and stomach.

"Ah, Sev…" He gasped, resting his head tiredly against Severus' as he rode out the aftermath of his orgasm. Severus wrapped his arms around him contentedly, soaking in the warmth and smell of Sirius.

"Well, wasn't expecting that." Sirius mumbled. Severus laughed, pinching Sirius' bum lightly.

"You're not fooling me. Showing up at my door at night. What did you think was going to happen?" Sirius jumped slightly, swatting at his hand.

"Are you trying to say I came here to seduce you? Would I do that?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, maybe I would, but I didn't, did I? You're the one who seduced me, old man." Severus' lips twitched in amusement.

"We're the same age."

"Doesn't matter, you're older in mind." He stated.

"I don't know, I feel pretty young right now." Sirius smiled victoriously.

"All you needed was a good shag."

"I don't know what you're talking about, there was absolutely no shagging here."

"I can fix that if you want." Sirius offered cheekily. Severus' eyes flashed, pulling Sirius closer by the ass and gripping him possessively.

"Don't offer if you don't plan on following through." He warned. Sirius' breath left him and he felt arousal creeping back rather fast. Oh, he liked Severus dark and possessive. He smirked, running his hands over Severus' arms.

"I have every intention of following through." He said, leaning forward to whisper all the naughty things he wanted Severus to do to him.

So much for propriety.


	14. Part Fourteen

**The Adventures of the Sex-God Savior and the Drool-Worthy Death Eater**

**A/N: Well, guys. I, ah, am not really sure what the point of this story is anymore so…have some weak plot and steamy smut. Not that it really had much of a plot to begin with, I mean, let's be serious, I just wanted to see Lucius and Harry get it on. There is no conflict, there are no villains, I swear on the House of Ravenclaw that at no point will someone try to break any of my couples up. Nope. Just smut. Hope that's okay. **

* * *

"Why did we set the wedding date so far away? Can't I just marry you already?" Harry asked breathlessly, flinging his arm up over his head and turning to grin at Lucius, who was trying to catch his breath. Lucius chuckled, wrapping an arm around his young fiancé and squeezing his arse lightly.

"I think that's the orgasm talking." He commented. Harry snorted, snuggling into the warm side of his lover. He was so deliciously warm, and the scent of his cologne mixing with sweat and the scent of their love made Harry shiver in almost renewed arousal.

"Not bloody likely. I mean, I already live with you and sleep with you, but I am convinced that making love to your husband will be better than making love to your lover." Lucius smiled, running his hand over Harry's sticky back. He liked the sound of that. Of being Harry's husband. It made a warmth bloom in his chest unlike any he'd ever felt.

"I don't know, it's pretty good already. Do you think we can do better?" He asked casually.

"I have no doubts about your ability to surprise me, Lucius Malfoy." Harry said, propping his chin up on Lucius' chest to smile at him. Lucius returned his smile, his heart as full as it could be, brushing a thumb over his cheekbone.

"I think you're the one that surprises me, Harry."

* * *

Draco was suffocating. And he was enjoying every single second of it. The heat in his room was nearing sweltering and sweat was dripping down his temples and his back, but _gods_ it felt amazing. He cried out loudly, not even caring if he was heard, his mind was too foggy to comprehend embarrassment. He was too focused on the wet tongue filling him and the teasing hand wrapped around his aching cock.

Fred dug his tongue deeper into his lover, spreading him open like a flower and drinking him in. Draco trembled violently, his fingers slipping and sliding on the expanse of George's shoulders, who was holding him up on his knees and stroking him far too gently.

"Please!" He choked, resting his hot forehead in the crook of George's neck, his mouth wide against his skin as he let out a pained moan. George turned toward him, kissing his neck and face so tenderly Draco almost sobbed. Their lips met frantically, Draco wrapping his shaking arms around George and pulling him closer.

He barely noticed when Fred's tongue disappeared, and so when he was suddenly, beautifully, blissfully, _filled_, he nearly screamed. His weight rested fully on George, unable to hold himself up any more. He wasn't surprised, the twins were pushing him toward his third orgasm for the night. They were insatiable.

As Fred began to move, George turned around, guiding Draco's dripping cock to his entrance. The blonde moaned, jerked forward as Fred thrust into him and sent Draco into George. It was a sweaty, hot game of dominoes, and none of them lasted long. Before long they were tumbling to the bed, panting and grinning like fools.

Draco gasped and shuddered, his body protesting his triple orgasm.

"Fuck, you two are going to kill me with sex." He muttered, thankful as the twins sandwiched him between them to quell his ceaseless trembling. He could feel Fred grinning into his shoulder and could see it stretched onto George's face.

"So sorry" They said and Draco snorted.

"Yeah right." He couldn't help but think it would be a pleasant way to go though…

* * *

"Who the hell decided on these colors?" Harry muttered, looking down at the design book that laid the details of their wedding. Lucius smirked in amusement as the wedding planner's face turned a bright shade of scarlet. She had come over to reveal the plans she had worked hard on for the last month or so. In vain, as it would seem.

"I-I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Potter. I was going for a joining of the houses type of feel." Harry frowned up at her and then back down at the horrible clash of Gryffindor red and Slytherin green.

"It looks like Christmas." He stated dully. She flushed even further, twisting her hands together and looking rather faint. It must be very intimidating to be sitting in Malfoy manor and have the fiancé of the Lord of the house insulting you, Lucius mused.

"Right, I'll change it right away!" She squeaked, snatching the book back and holding it to he chest like a blanket. Lucius placed a comforting hand on Harry's back. He smiled charmingly up at the poor girl, taking pity on her where Harry had been ruthless.

"Perhaps something on the classy side, Ms. Jones. Think silver and lilies with a touch of emerald." He suggested lightly, Harry nodded gratefully, leaning into the hand on his back. The planner nodded enthusiastically, jumping up and scurrying off to fix the plans. Harry let out an exasperated sigh which pulled a chuckle from Lucius.

"It was sort of charming. In a garish sort of way." Lucius pondered, receiving a withering stare from his young fiancé. He was not at all amused.

"Don't worry, it'll be perfect, Darling." He assured, running his fingers through the fringe at the nape of Harry's neck.

"It had better be, the whole bloody Wizarding world will be at our wedding and besides, any event for a Malfoy has to be flawless." Harry grouched.

"I disagree." Lucius stated. Harry raised an eyebrow at him in surprise.

"Any event for my lover has to be flawless, just like him." Harry smiled despite himself, melting under his lover's words. He always knew what to say. Harry brushed back the long hair that fell around his lover's face as he leaned in to steal a kiss, returning it gladly.

"Ever the charmer, Mr. Malfoy." He said slyly when they parted and was met with a wicked smile. Lucius breathed against his lips temptingly.

"Would you like me to prove just how charming I can be, Mr. Potter?" He drawled, trailing a finger down his neck to his chest where he pinched one of Harry's nipples through his shirt gently. Harry inhaled sharply, arching into the warmth of his lover.

Their lips met in an explosion of want and heat. Harry was climbing into Lucius' lap when there was a groan of disgust from the door. Harry pulled back to throw a death glare at the blonde who stood in the entrance.

"Don't look at me like that, Potter. You're the one snogging my dad in the sitting room." Draco snapped, looking a bit ill.

"Is that any way to speak to your step-father?" Draco's eyes widened comically and he looked truly ready to vomit.

"Dear Merlin, Potter. Never, ever say that again, _please_." Harry laughed mirthfully, burying his face in Lucius's shoulder as his body shook with laughter.

"He does have a point, Draco." Lucius commented in amusement, grinning in triumph as Draco shuddered in disgust.

"Yeah, yeah, could you get off my dad so I can talk to him?" He of asked, his face lighting up in embarrassment. Harry continued to laugh softly as he climbed off Lucius and took a seat beside him. Lucius crossed his legs casually but with Harry's knowing smile and the slight flush to Lucius' face it was enough to make Draco's face turn red.

"What is it, Draco?" Lucius asked. Draco shifted nervously at this.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that Fred and George are staying for lunch." He said. Lucius' eyebrow lifted and Harry snorted in laughter. Draco turned the color of a tomato.

"I see. I didn't know they were here to begin with." Lucius stated dryly.

"Probably couldn't hear them moaning over the sound of your own." Harry murmured, bursting into laughter when Lucius turned to him with a stunned expression on his face.

"You are enjoying yourself far too much, Mr. Potter." He said, shaking his head at his joyously laughing fiancé.

"I think I'll enjoy myself more when I'm Mr. Malfoy" Harry replied cheekily. There was a grunt of disgust and then Draco was storming off. Harry looked victorious.

"See, now you can take me to bed. " He said gleefully. Lucius glared playfully and grabbed him, apparating them to his room to turn those laughs into moans.


End file.
